Magical Millennium
by Bright Eyes Illusionist
Summary: Yugi is just starting his First year at Hogwarts and just about to complete his Millennium puzzle. Just in his first day he meets Harry Potter and a few other people. Could this be somewhere he can finally fit in? And will he finally get some friends? Or will he get involved with something much bigger than he anticipated? No Yaoi... Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter.
1. Sorting and Completing the Puzzle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter**

At 11:00 AM precisely on September 1st a whistle pierced the smokey air and the Hogwarts Express pulled away from Platform 9 ¾. Parents waved at the windows as their children left for school. A few tears were shed as the train disappeared in the smog. On board friends were reacquainted, stories told, and compartments were quickly claimed. Hardly a compartment had less than three people in it, and some had quite a bit more. Everyone had someone to talk to and laugh with. Everyone except for a small boy, alone in his compartment.

Yugi smiled and looked out the window, admiring the green countryside. He was a little nervous to be going to Hogwarts. He was from Japan, and would usually be going to school there, but was part of a foreign exchange program to try and improve relations between the schools. He'd been chosen partially because he could speak English already and also because his grandpa thought it would be good for him to have some new experiences.

He turned back to a small bag he always had with him and took out a gold box with Egyptian hieroglyphics on it. When he opened the lid more gold glinted in the sunlight. He took out a few of the gold shapes and started fitting together the puzzle he had been working on for eight years. "I wonder what shape it'll be." He murmured softly as he worked.

A few hours passed quietly and Yugi still worked on his puzzle. He didn't mind being alone, that's how it usually was, but he would have liked to have someone to play a game with. He sighed and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand.

He looked up as the door to his compartment opened, letting in a tall blond boy and a slightly taller boy with brown hair. He smiled cautiously. "Hello Joey, Tristan."

Joey sneered and moved to sit across from Yugi. "What are you working on?"

"A puzzle." Yugi grinned. "It's my greatest treasure. I've been working on it for eight years."

Joey took a piece out of the box. "Great treasure huh? Looks pretty stupid to me."

Tristan laughed. "Don't tell me you've been sitting here alone working on that since the train left."

Yugi nodded and reached out to take back the puzzle piece Joey had taken. "Please give it back Joey." He asked softly.

Joey laughed. "If you want it, then take it." He held out his hand, palm up with the piece sitting in the middle. He pulled his hand away when Yugi reached to grab it. "Come on Yugi. Be a man. Take it." He held out the piece again.

Yugi frowned and reached for it again, only for Joey to pull it away again. "Please give it back Joey."

Tristan shook his head. "You'll never be accepted at this rate. Who would want a coward like you at their school?"

Yugi leaned back and ducked his head. Tristan had his his worst fears right on the head. He hoped he would be accepted, but how could he when he didn't even stand up to bullies? He didn't have any friends now, and most people thought he was shy at best and a coward at worst.

Joey grinned and stood up, tossing the puzzle piece and catching it a few times. "I think I'll just keep this until you can man up then Yugi."

Yugi stood up and tried to grab the piece, but Joey held it just out of his reach. Joey was so much taller than him that it was no use, but Yugi tried to jump and grab it anyway. "Give it back Joey!"

He kept trying to get the piece as Joey tossed it to Tristan and they played a game of monkey-in-the-middle with the puzzle piece. None of them noticed the door open until someone grabbed Joey by the ear.

"How dare you pick on someone half your size!" Tea scolded. Joey grimaced and tried to pull away, but the brown haired girl yanked on his ear harder. "You should be ashamed of yourselves.

Tristan held his hands out. "Hey. We weren't teasing him. Joey here was just trying to get Yugi to be a man."

Tea looked down at Yugi. "Is that true?"

Yugi nodded and looked down again. "Yes. They just want me to show some backbone." He said quietly. "They didn't mean any harm."

Tea nodded abruptly and let go of Joey's ear. "Now give him back the puzzle piece you took."

Joey glared at her, but shoved the piece back into the box anyway. "Not worth my time." He mumbled as he and Tristan left the compartment.

Tea watched them leave and glared until they shut the door on their own compartment. Then she turned back to Yugi who had once again started working on his puzzle. She sighed. "You know they won't leave you alone until you actually stand up to them."

Yugi nodded. "Yes. But they're so much bigger than me. And they don't mean any harm, they just want me to grow up." He kept working on the puzzle, finally fitting another piece into the set he'd been working on all afternoon.

He heard a sigh as Tea sat down across from him. "Whatever you say Yugi." She frowned. " But please remember. Strength isn't always about who's the biggest or who has the most muscle. It's also about who's smart enough to get around their weaknesses and use their opponent's weaknesses against them."

They finished the ride in silence as Yugi thought about that and worked on his puzzle. It was true that the strongest opponent would win in a straight battle, but to win a war you needed strategy and tactics. Adding to your own strengths and exploiting the weaknesses in others. In games that was true as well. And Yugi loved games.

* * *

The train finally stopped at the Hogsmead station. The platform quickly filled with students, the older ones getting into carriages that looked like they pulled themselves. Yugi looked around, wondering where he should go when a very loud voice sounded over the noise of the students. "FIRST YEARS! FIRST YEARS FOLLOW ME!" Yugi saw a giant of a man wading through the students, holding a lantern over their heads. He moved with the rest of the first years to stand near him and was guided towards a small fleet of boats on the beach of a lake. In the distance he could see the outline of a castle against the starry sky. He sucked in his breath. He was finally at Hogwarts.

The first years were guided into the boats and Yugi ended up in one with Tea and a girl with bushy brown hair and an eager expression. Without them having to do anything the boats started moving across the lake once everyone was seated. They moved steadily and were soon at the castle.

The group was herded into a large room and a very stern looking witch had them gather in a group. "Welcome to Hogwarts. You will soon be taken into the Great Hall where you will be sorted. There are four houses. Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. While you are at Hogwarts your house will be like your family. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. You will attend classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. Your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"It has come to my attention that we have a few foreign exchange students. Don't worry. You will be sorted the same as your classmates. And I'm sure the rest of the students will make you feel as comfortable as they want to be themselves.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you." She turned around and walked away from them.

Yugi ended up near the front of the group standing next to a boy with messy black hair, bright green eyes, and glasses. Surprisingly he wasn't much taller than Yugi. The boy turned and smiled. "Hi. I'm Harry."

"Yugi. Yugi Mutou." He grinned. "You look as nervous as I do."

Harry nodded and a red haired boy with a face full of freckles leaned in front of Harry to offer Yugi his hand. "Ron Weasley." He grinned.

Yugi shook the offered hand. "It's nice to meet you." The boy was staring with open admiration at Yugi's hair. Yugi smiled, that happened a lot. It's a little hard not to notice the tri-colored star shape on top of his head. It, along with his extremely short stature and violet eyes, were his most obvious features. "And yes, before you ask it is natural. Not a spell."

Ron nodded and grinned. "Guess you get asked that a lot then?"

Yugi nodded and was about to say something else when someone pushed him from behind and he stumbled a few steps.

Joey and Tristan stood behind Yugi. Obviously one of them had shoved him. They grinned and Ron glared at them, but Yugi shook his head, not wanting another confrontation.

Joey laughed again and was about to say something when he was shoved from behind.

"Out of my way you filthy mudblood." A boy with a pale, pointed face and platinum blond hair slicked back across his scalp sneered.

Joey's face turned red and his hand clenched into a fist. "What did you call me?"

"Mudblood." Came the answer. The boy took out his wand. "What have you got to say about it? You're obviously muggle born and not worth my time."

Yugi frowned and stepped forward in front of the boy. "And who do you think you are to be calling him that. As if you're any better?"

The boy drew himself up. "I am Draco Malfoy. And I happen to be from one of the most powerful pure wizard families that you can find."

"My name is Yugi Mutou. And I could say the same thing. But that doesn't make us any better than them. People who believe in that blood-line nonsense are idiots."

Joey took a step back, unnoticed, and smiled slightly at Yugi's comment. Who knew that runt had the guts to stand up to anyone? And much less stand up to him. He'd been teasing Yugi for years. Maybe he wasn't such a wimp after all.

Two boys that looked more like trolls moved to stand next to the pale one. "I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you. This is Crabbe and Goyle."

Yugi took a step back. He had gotten beat up before and these two looked like they could eat him for breakfast and still have room for more. He took a breath and stepped forward. "Nice to meet you Crabbe and Goyle."

Malfoy snorted and turned to Harry, ignoring Yugi. "So you're the one they were talking about on the train then? Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." He grinned. "You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are much better than others. Mutou should know that, but obviously his family doesn't care who they dirty themselves with. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He offered his hand to Harry's but Harry didn't take it.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself thanks." Harry answered coolly.

Draco glared. "I'd be careful if I were you, Potter. Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents." He turned to Yugi. "And you should be careful as well. Hang around with riffraff like this," He pointed to Joey and Ron, "and it'll rub off on you."

Ron turned red but Yugi put out a hand to hold him back. "I'd rather hang out with them than with a narrow minded jerk like you any day. Malfoy."

Malfoy looked like he'd swallowed a toad and his lackeys started grinding their fists into their palms. Luckily at that moment the doors to the Great Hall opened and the same stern looking witch walked through.

"We're ready for you now." She called and led them through the doors.

The first years walked nervously between four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. They lined up at the front and looked up at the table where the teachers were. In front of their table was an old stool, an seated on it was the rattiest looking hat that Yugi had ever seen. Everyone was staring at that hat, and for a few seconds there was no sound. Then a rip opened near the brim and the hat began to sing:

_Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts__Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin

_You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends._

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

Yugi clapped along with everyone else as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each table then became perfectly still again. He chewed his lip. He didn't feel like he belonged in any house, and from the look on Harry face he didn't either.

The stern looking professor walked up next to the hat holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." She looked at the first name. "Abbott, Hannah."

A girl with blond pig-tails stepped forward. He face was completely pink and she looked terrified as she took the hat and shoved it on her head. It completely covered her head and she sat on the stool. "HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat called. She took the hat off and set it back on the chair as the students applauded. She walked over to the Hufflepuff table and grinned.

Yugi applauded with the rest as each student was sorted. Bakura, Ryou also became a Hufflepuff. He grinned when Gardner, Tea was called. She walked up to the hat and was quickly sorted into Gryffindor.

When Granger, Hermione was called the bushy haired girl he had ridden with in the boat ran up to the hat and jammed it eagerly on her head.

"GRIFFINDOR!"

Ishtar, Marik was made a Slytherin. Kaiba, Seto became a Ravenclaw, and Longbottom, Neville was sorted into Gryffindor. When Malfoy, Draco was called, Yugi grimaced. The hat barely touched his head before calling out. "SLYTHERIN!"

"Mutou, Yugi." All of the blood drained out of Yugi's face as he walked up to the stool. He heard a few snickers and comments about his hair that were quickly shushed. He shoved the hat over his head and waited.

"_Hmm." _A small voice whispered in his ear. _"Not a bad mind at all. A love of Games and a loyalty to anyone you care about. I do see self doubt though. You shouldn't think so lowly of yourself. You have plenty of courage as well." _Yugi frowned. Him? Courageous? Yeah right. _"Yes. There is the self doubt then. Well, I think there is only one place to put you so it can grow. So you can prove it to yourself. Yes. The only place for you is. _GRYFFINDOR!"

Yugi sighed in relief as it was announced. But as he took the hat off he heard something else. "_Better keep working on that Puzzle of yours though."_ It said quietly. Yugi grinned and nodded as he practically bounced over to the Gryffindor table.

He was patted on the back by a few other people and a pair of red-headed twins grinned at him. A few more people were called and then "Potter, Harry."

Whispering broke out through the Hall as Harry walked up to the hat.

"Potter? Did McGonagall say Potter?"

"It can't really be _the_ Harry Potter? Can it?"

The hat dropped over Harry's eyes and the students waited with bated breath until finally the brim opened again. "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Hall erupted into the loudest cheer yet and the twins that had grinned at Yugi started chanting "We got Potter! We got Potter! We got Potter!" Harry sat next to Yugi and they grinned at each other.

The rest of the sortings went quickly. Taylor, Tristan also became a Gryffindor along with Ron Weasley and Joey Wheeler. Finally Zabini, Blaise was made a Slytherin and McGonagall rolled up the scroll and took the hat with its stool away.

The students looked up at the teacher's table and the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, stood up. "Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our feast I have a few words I would like to say. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Odment! Tweak! Thank you." He sat down and everyone clapped and cheered.

Yugi laughed quietly and then started to dig into the food that appeared in front of them. There was so much food that he thought they would never be able to finish it. Roast beef, chicken, applesauce, potatoes, pudding, carrots, and even some foods from Japan. Yugi piled his plate with food and ate with relish.

Yugi looked up from his plate and the red-headed twins were looking at him. "We were just wondering. What is up with your hair?"

Yugi sighed and smiled. "It's natural." He laughed at their identical expressions. "I'm not kidding. No spells or anything."

They grinned. "Cool. You're one of the exchange students aren't you?"

Yugi nodded. "Yes, I'm from Japan."

They grinned and the one on the left offered his hand. "I'm George and this is my brother Fred. We're the older brothers of that knuckle head next to Harry." Yugi nodded. He'd thought they'd seemed similar. "And that's Percy over there. He's our prat of a prefect brother."

Yugi wondered just how many brothers Ron had.

After everyone had eaten their fill the food disappeared to be replaced by desserts. Yugi grabbed some strawberries and cream. Ron turned to him. "So what are you?" The conversation had turned to families and status. Ron's was pure-blood, Tristan half-blood and so was Tea. Joey and Hermione were both muggle-born.

"My family is all wizards." Yugi grinned and the others nodded. They'd guessed so after Malfoy's comment.

"So how does Malfoy know you then?"

Yugi shrugged. "Almost all of the supposed 'pure-blood' families are related somehow." He frowned. "I guess Malfoy and I are cousins somewhere down the line." He didn't like the thought of that very much.

Ron rescued him though. "I guess that means that you and I are related somewhere too." He laughed.

They all laughed and finished eating their desserts. Yugi looked up at the teachers table and frowned when he saw a teacher with extremely straight platinum colored hair staring at him. He thought he caught a glint of gold near his left eye, but then it was gone. "Hey George? Who's that teacher sitting next to McGonagall?"

"Hmm? Oh. That's the new teacher. I'm sure Dumbledore will mention him in his speech."

At that moment the desserts vanished from the table and Dumbledore stood up again.

"Ahem. Just a few start of term notices for you. First years please note that the forest is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our returning students should know that by now as well. I have also been asked to remind you by Mr. Filch, our caretaker, that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch tryouts will be held in the second week of the term. Any interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madame Hooch.

"And finally I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

A few people laughed but most frowned.

"And now it is time for you to go and get your rest for classes tomorrow. I wish you all luck this year." With that everyone got up from the tables and started walking towards their house common rooms. Yugi stood in place by Harry and Ron, unsure what to do. Percy Weasely waved to the first years to follow him and led them through doorways, some hidden in odd places, and up quite a few staircases. Finally they reached the end of a corridor with a painting of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" She asked.

"Caput Draconis." Said Percy, and the painting swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They scrambled through it and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room. It was cozy and round, full of squashy and comfortable looking armchairs.

Percy directed the girls through the door to their dormitory and the boys through to theirs. At the top of a spiral staircase they found their room. Beds lined the walls and their luggage had already been brought up. Yugi put on his pajamas and brought out his puzzle.

"What's that Yugi?" Ron asked.

Tristan laughed. "It's his greatest treasure."

Joey elbowed Tristan and shook his head, but no one else noticed.

Yugi ducked his head and nodded, still working with the gold pieces.

"Treasure huh?" Harry asked and walked over to look at it. "What is it?"

"It's a puzzle." Yugi said quietly. "I've been working on it for eight years."

"Really? Eight years? Must be one hard puzzle then." Ron walked over and sat next to Yugi.

Yugi nodded and showed them some of the pieces. Ron frowned and his brow furrowed. "Yeah. Looks way to hard for me. You must really like puzzles."

"I like all kinds of games. This puzzle is just one I work on a lot. I actually think I'm pretty close to finishing it." He grinned. It was actually starting to make more sense and he'd put more of it together today than he'd ever done before.

Harry and Ron watched for a minute more before walking back to their own beds. "Well good luck with it Yugi. And good night."

He smiled and nodded, but kept working on it. Joey and Tristan snorted, but crawled into their beds too.

Everyone was soon asleep and the only sound that could be heard was the clicking of the gold pieces as they finally found their place. Yugi got more and more excited as the puzzle took shape. Supposedly the person who finished the puzzle would get a wish.

As Yugi fit the last piece into the puzzle he whispered quietly. "I wish I could have some true friends."

He looked happily at the complete puzzle. It was the shape of an inverted Egyptian pyramid with the eye of Horus on the front of it. He fed a chain through the gold loop on the top and laid down in bed, holding it close and smiling.

He slipped into unconsciousness quickly, completely unaware that a new presence was watching over him.

* * *

**And there you have it. The first chapter to my Harry Potter/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover. I hope you guys liked it. Yes I realize that I changed a lot. I meant to. I'm going to change more. **

**And for those of you wondering why Joey and Tristan are acting like jerks it's because they did in the beginning, don't worry. It'll change soon. **

**Please review and tell me what you thought. :) I'd really appreciate some constructive criticism.**


	2. Creative Wizardry and Potions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter**

* * *

Yugi stretched and grinned. Even with the late night he was up before everyone else. The gold pyramid was still clenched in his hand. He slipped the chain over his head and got dressed quickly. He put on his usual black leather pants and black tank, deciding to put his robes on later. He walked over to the window seat and curled up in the warm dawn light. He cupped the puzzle in his hands and started turning it around, admiring it from every angle. He couldn't believe that he had finally finished it. He'd have to write his grandpa as soon as possible.

The rest of the boys started stirring about a half and hour later. Yugi laughed at the bleary-eyed boys. Both Ron and Tristan's hair was sticking up in every possible direction and they looked absolutely horrible. Harry stretched and rolled out of his bed. There was some confusion as they all dressed. Tristan freaked out a little when he couldn't find his hair comb, but finally everything was sorted.

Harry walked over to the window and sat by Yugi. "What's that?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I finished my puzzle." Yugi said proudly, holding it out for Harry to see.

"Seriously? I didn't think you were even half done last night."

Yugi nodded. "I wasn't. After you all went to bed it just started coming together. I finished it about two hours after the rest of you were out."

Harry looked at Yugi in amazement. "I thought it took you 8 years to get that far."

"It did." He shrugged. "I don't know why, but suddenly it just made sense. I guess it's because I've spent so much time on it or something."

Ron walked over. "Remind me to play you at Wizard's Chess. I bet you'll be great at it."

Yugi grinned. "I'd love that! My family owns a game shop in Japan and I love games, but usually I don't have anyone to play against."

"Well now you do. We'll have to fix that tonight."

They shook on it and laughed at Harry's expression. "What's Wizard's Chess?"

Ron led Harry out of the room, explaining the rules and Yugi pulled his robes over his head, getting ready to follow the rest of the boys out. As he stepped to the door he heard someone clearing his throat behind him. "Hey Yugi?"

He turned to see Joey and Tristan standing by their beds. "Yeah, what?"

"Well, um. Sorry about yesterday." Joey started.

Tristan nodded. "Yeah. We didn't mean to be mean, but I guess we were kind of jerks."

"So I guess what we're saying is do you think we can start over? As friends this time?"

A huge grin split Yugi's face. "Of course! I wouldn't have it any other way!"

The boys nodded and walked out of the room, leaving a stunned Yugi in the middle of the floor. He looked down at his puzzle. "Thank you." He whispered quietly. "You really did grant my wish." He thought he heard someone whispering in his ear, but was interrupted by Ron.

"Hey Yuge!" Ron's voice echoed up the stairs. "Hurry up or you'll be late for breakfast!"

"Coming!" Yugi ran down the stairs, unable to wipe the grin from his face.

* * *

Breakfast was just as good as dinner had been the night before. Joey and Tristan ate at least twice as much as anyone else, except for maybe the Weasely twins. Professor McGonagall passed out the schedules and they compared them.

They looked up as Dumbledore cleared his throat at the front of the room. "I neglected to mention our new teacher this year. Professor Pegasus will be instructing Creative Wizardry this year, a new class required for all students. I trust you will all welcome him and be on your best behavior."

A groan rose up from some students and grins were exchanged between others. Yugi looked down at his schedule, the first year Gryffindors had that class today along with the Hufflepuffs. "Well at least we'll get to see what kind of class Creative Wizardry will be." He grinned.

"Well you're optimistic." Joey laughed. "But I guess you're right."

The others nodded and dug back into breakfast. Yugi looked back up to the Professor's table. Professor Pegasus was staring at him again. More obviously he was staring at his puzzle. Yugi frowned and shoved the puzzle under his robes. He didn't know why Pegasus was making him feel uncomfortable, but he definitely didn't like the look he was giving him.

* * *

The first years quickly discovered that there was a lot more to magic than just waving your wand around and saying a few 'magic' words. Transfiguration class, taught by Professor McGonagall, showed that right away.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn here. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and never return. You have been warned."

Then she turned her desk into a pig and back. The students were all hugely impressed, and eager to get started. She started writing notes on the board. They were all very complicated and technical and everyone got confused very quickly. Finally they were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle. By the end of the lesson only Hermione and Tea had managed to change anything about their matches. Tea's was slightly silver and Hermione's was both silver and pointy. Both of them gained five points for Gryffindor House.

That afternoon it was finally time for the Creative Wizadry class. The first years walked into the classroom and it was filled with soft murmuring. The walls were filled with paintings, but they were flipped around so they couldn't see anything. Eventually Yugi looked at the clock. It was five minutes past when the class should have started. He looked at Ryou who had noticed the time too. They frowned and turned to the door. Nothing. As others talked they watched the clock. 10, 15, 20 minutes after. Eventually the other students looked at the clock too, wondering where Professor Pegasus was. Finally 30 minutes after class should have started he walked in. "Afternoon class." He said cheerily, as if he wasn't a half hour late. "You won't need your wands today, or your books for that matter."

The class frowned, but put the objects back into their bags. "That's better, nice clean desks." He moved to the front of the room and sat on the desk, his legs crossed gracefully. "Now I'm sure you're all wondering what exactly Creative Wizardry is." He grinned as they nodded. "Well it's a collection of things, but I guess it could mostly be described as art. Much like this." He waved his wand and all around the room picture frames flipped over, showing brilliant paintings. The students looked around, admiring the landscapes and portraits. There were a few still life paintings and a few of them were painted in styles reminiscent to other famous painters, many of them muggles. But the most interesting trait about the paintings was that many of them didn't move.

All through Hogwarts there were many paintings and pictures, but they were all in the wizarding style, and they moved. But Pegasus's paintings were mostly muggle style. Some of the students frowned when they noticed this, but the muggle-born and half-blood students looked around with open admiration.

"In case you were wondering, yes, these are all my own original works." Pegasus grinned. "This is the sort of thing we will be doing in this class." He nodded in satisfaction. "We will also be dabbling in different art styles, such as creative writing, pottery, sketching, sculpture, theater, public speaking, and even some dance." The male students groaned at the last one and more than one face went pale at the mention of public speaking, Yugi included. Tea looked particularly excited at the mention of dancing.

"I do expect all of you to participate in each activity." He smile wickedly. "I have permission from Dumbledore to set up a few school dances this year, something I think you've been missing from years previous. There will be at least one formal and a few casual. And at least one will be Ladies Choice, probably around Valentines Day."

Some of the girls squealed with delight and chatter broke out among them. The boys frowned again and sunk back into their chairs.

"Now to get started. Can anyone tell me the definition of creativity?"

Hermione, of course, raised her hand. Pegasus waved for her to answer. "Creativity is the ability to transcend traditional rules and patterns and create new ideas and forms. In other words it's the ability to think outside the box."

"Very good Miss Granger. Five points to Gryffindor." She nodded happily.

Ron leaned over to Harry and Yugi. "Know it all." He whispered. Harry smiled hesitantly and Yugi frowned.

"I don't think you should be so mean to her. She's not so bad." Ron snorted.

"Mr Weasely. Perhaps you could answer the question?"

Ron flushed. "Could you repeat the question please Professor?"

Pegasus nodded. "In the future, please keep comments to yourself until lecture is over. There will be plenty of time for talking later, I assure you. Now. Would you please explain to everyone what wizardry has to do with art?"

Ron's ears turned bright red. "I don't know Professor. To be honest this all sounds like a lot of muggle stuff to me."

Pegasus nodded. "How many of you feel the same way?" Most hands went up, except for Ryou, Yugi, and a few others. Pegasus turned to Yugi. "Mr Mutou, you feel differently?"

Yugi nodded. "Whether or not particular forms of art are considered muggle past-times or not, creativity is an important part of human life. A wizard has to be creative to be able to come up with a new spell after all." He shrugged. "It's all a matter of prospective. What is art? To me I think it's anything that embodies the heart of the person preforming. Whether that's the way an athlete flies in Quidditch, how a dancer moves on stage, how an architect designs a building, how a surgeon executes a surgery, how an actor says a line of Shakespeare, or how a chess master places the last piece in a winning strategy. It's all art as long as someone puts their heart and soul into it."

The class was silent. Pegasus nodded. "Very well put Mr. Mutou. Take ten points." Yugi blushed as everyone stared at him.

"As Mr. Mutou stated Art is in the eye of the beholder. You can see something as art that someone else would find completely uninteresting." He grinned. "And that's exactly what we are going to be doing in this class. Finding your own creative output."

He then separated the class into groups of four. Yugi ended up in a group with Ryou, Hermione, and Harry. They were told to each take a picture and write one sentence to start a story at the top, then pass it to each person in the group who would write a sentence to continue the story. Then they would switch groups and start the process over again. Yugi's paper eventually looked like this:

_There once was a boy who loved to play games – Yugi_

_The boy especially enjoyed playing with his dog – Harry_

_But one day the dog ran away – Ryou_

_The boy was sad and decided to try and find it – Hermione_

_Eventually he found the dog playing with another dog by a river – Neville_

_The boy was happy and took both dogs home – Tea_

_There the boy fed them and decided to finally give them names – Lavender_

_He named one of the dogs Blackie – Ron_

_The other dog he named Atticus – Hannah Abbott_

_But then he thought Blackie was a dumb name, so he called it Samurai – Joey_

_And he got both dogs a bone – Tristan_

_The dogs buried the bones in his backyard – Seamus_

"All right. Once you have twelve lines pass the papers back to the original owners so they can put the finishing touches on it."

Yugi looked at his paper and smiled. It was a silly story, but at least it made sense. Some of the other ones he got were just odd. One about a bald girl becoming a princess, and another about a toad living in a shoe and eating garlic. He picked up his quill and put the last line down.

_The boy loved his dogs and he played with them all day. He never felt lonely again. - Yugi_

He grinned and turned in his paper with the others. It had been an interesting class to say the least.

"All right. Homework then. Each of you must write a short story and sketch a picture to go along with it. Due first thing next class."

The students filed out the door, grinning. "Well that was certainly better than transfiguration." Harry laughed.

"Speak for yourself Harry." Ron growled. "None of those stories made any sense."

"I don't think they were supposed to." Yugi laughed. "That was the point. Just to get our creative juices flowing and to see what we could do with a short prompt."

Ron growled again and started muttering under his breath. "Stupid art."

* * *

The next few days passed quickly and soon it was Friday. It seemed as if the castle itself was breathing a sigh of relief with the students. Finally the first week was almost over and they could relax over the weekend. Even the professors seemed to be relieved it was almost over.

"What have we got today?" Harry asked Yugi as he got his breakfast.

"Double Potions with the Slytherins." Yugi frowned. "Snape's head of Slytherin house and everyone says he always favors them. I guess we'll get to see if there's any truth to it.

"I wish McGonagall favored us." Joey moaned. McGonagall was head of Gryffindor house, but that didn't stop her from giving them just as much homework as everyone else.

Ron nodded, but was distracted by the mail arriving. Both Harry's and Yugi's owls landed in front of them. Yugi grinned and quickly took a letter from his barn owl along with a brown package while Harry's snowy owl, Hedwig, offered him a small note. Harry grinned and offered Yugi the note to read. The handwriting was quite messy, but sill legible.

_Dear Harry, _

_I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three? Bring your friends. I want to hear all about your first week. Send us an answer back with Hedwig._

_Hagrid_

Yugi grinned and passed the note back. He then unrolled his own letter and quickly scanned the contents.

_Yugi,_

_I'm impressed you were finally able to finish that puzzle. Hasn't it been eight years since I gave it to you? And when you left it wasn't even a quarter done! Well done my boy._

_By the way, it's called the Millennium Puzzle. It's an ancient Egyptian artifact I found in the tomb of a Pharaoh with no name, an oddity in and of itself as I know you know. You remember the promise that came with it, right? That whoever completes it will have their wish granted? I hope you used your wish wisely Yugi._

_Congratulations on your first week of school. It pains me to have you so far from home, but I'm glad your making friends so easily. That art class you told me about seems particularly interesting. _

_Let me know if you need any new games to keep you occupied. I'm sure your new friends would enjoy something to play with._

_Grandpa_

_P.S. - I also sent you a few new Duel Monsters booster packs for your deck. Enjoy!_

Yugi grinned and tore open the package. Three sets of cards wrapped in foil dropped onto his lap. He practically squealed with delight as he ripped them open, admiring the cards. He got another Kariboh and a few magic cards that would go well with the Dark Magician his grandfather had given him before he left. There were also a few trap cards and some weaker monsters. He grinned when he found Curse of Dragon and Feral Imp. "Not bad at all." He laughed, violet eyes widening in delight.

"Hey Yuge, what's that?" Ron asked.

"They're new cards for my Duel Monsters deck." Yugi pulled his deck out of the case he always had with him. "It's a game where you set monsters against each other. My grandpa sent me some new cards to celebrate me finishing my puzzle."

Ron grabbed one of the magic cards. "They're in Japanese." He frowned.

"Of course they are. That's where I'm from." Yugi laughed.

"Oh. Right. You'll have to show me how the game works sometime."

Yugi nodded and put the cards into his case. "Come on, or we'll be late for potions."

* * *

It lucky that they had tea with Hagrid to look forward too, because potions turned out to be the worst thing that happened to them so far.

Snape to an immediate dislike to the whole Gryffindor group, quickly explaining that most of them would fail anyway, and he didn't have much hope for them at all. He asked them questions that none of them knew the answers to and once they did finally start brewing potions things went from bad to worse as quickly as the first cauldron was lit.

They were supposed to be making a potion to cure boils. Everyone was nervous, and it didn't help that Snape swept around the room, criticizing almost everyone, except for Malfory, who he seemed to like. He was showing everyone the horrible job Joey had done in crushed his snake fangs when a cloud of acid and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Neville had managed to melt Tristan's cauldron and the potion was seeping across the floor. Tristan was soaked and was moaning in pain as angry red boils sprouted all over his arms and legs.

"Idiot boy!" Snape snarled. He cleared the potion away with a wave of his want. "I suppose you two added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Neville whimpered as Snape glowered at him. "Take him up to the hospital wing." He pointed to Tristan who now had boils all over his face.

He rounded on Harry and Yugi who had been working next to the unfortunate pair. "You two. Why didn't you tell them not to add the quills? Thought it'd make you look good if they got it wrong? A point from Gryffindor."

Harry opened his mouth to argue, but Yugi shook his head. "Don't push it. I've heard Snape can get really nasty."

When class finally ended an hour later their spirits were low. Snape was just plain mean.

* * *

Just before three Harry, Ron, Yugi, and Joey (Tristan was still in the hospital wing) left the castle and headed across the grounds to Hagrid's Hut, a small wooden house on the edge of the forbidden forest. There was a nice batch of pumpkins around the side and a few flowers around the fence.

When Harry knocked they heard a loud barking inside. "Back, Fang!" A loud voice yelled. Finally the door opened and Hagrid's hariry face grinned as he greeted them. "Well hello there. I see you've got some friends Harry."

The boys introduced themselves as Hagrid let them in the one room hut. "Make yerselves at home." Hagrid let go of a huge dog who immediately jumped on Joey and started licking his face.

Hagrid offered them a plate of cakes that looked like rocks, and almost broke Yugi's teeth, but they pretended to enjoy them. The boys told Hagrid all about their first week, especially about the interesting class with Professor Pegasus.

"Yeh'll have some fun with them dances then." He grinned. "Pegasus haz alredy been talki'n about them. It sounds ter me like yeh'll be learni'n a lot about how ter not make fools of yerselves in front of the girls."

The boys sputtered and tried to laugh it off. Harry though was more focused on a piece of paper that was lying on the table. It was a cutting from the Daily Prophet. He read it quickly and then passed it to Yugi. "Hey. Take a look at this.

Yugi looked over the article quickly. It was about a break in at Gringotts. Yugi frowned, that was supposed to be impossible. Some vault had been broken into on July 31st and had been emptied earlier that day. "So?" Yugi passed it back to Harry. "What's that go to do with us?"

"Because that's the day the Hagrid and I were at Diagon Alley." Harry frowned "It might have happened while we were there. You know. Hagrid did sort of empty a vault, if you can call taking one little package out of it. Maybe that's the vault mentioned in the article."

Yugi thought Harry was jumping to conclusions a little quickly, but he guessed it was possible.

When Harry brought it up to Hagrid he changed the subject rather quickly. Yugi hummed. Maybe it was more than possible then. He wondered what was in the package.

* * *

**Chapter 2 done!**

**Okay okay. I know you're all waiting for Yami to finally make his presence known. Don't worry. It'll happen soon. :) I promise. Probably in the next chapter.**

**Let me know what you think. I'd be happy to take some suggestions, but I'm not doing any Yaoi, so don't ask for that please! **

**Thanks so much for reading! It means a lot.**


	3. First Flight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter**

* * *

Yugi and Harry held their cards in their hands. Yugi had Kariboh (Atk: 300 Def: 200) in defense mode and Horn Imp (Atk: 1200 Def: 1000) on the field in attack mode, and Harry had Silver Fang (Atk: 1200 Def: 800) in attack mode. Harry had 1,000 life points left and Yugi had 3,400. Neither of them had any face down cards.

Yugi drew a card and grinned. "Sorry Harry. But I sacrifice my Kariboh and my Horn Imp to summon my Dark Magician (Atk: 2500 Def: 2100)." He placed the card on the table. "And he attacks your Silver Fang."

Harry's life points dropped to Zero and he sighed. "How do you keep doing that?"

Yugi grinned again. "I just like games."

Ron laughed. "And it looks like they like you back."

Tea walked into the common room. "Guys, shouldn't you be doing homework?"

They sighed, but Yugi started putting his deck away. "She's right. We should go to the library and start researching that essay for Professor Pegasus." Yesterday, after they turned in the story and sketch, they had been told they needed to write an essay on the life of a painter. They had been told to choose wisely because on Monday they would start trying to imitate their chosen artist's style. "Do you guys know who you're going to try to imitate yet?"

Harry frowned. "I was thinking that I might try to imitate Jackson Pollock. I don't think I could mess that on up too badly."

Yugi laughed. "Yeah. Those paintings are complete chaos, but totally beautiful. What about you Ron?"

"No idea. Any suggestions?"

Fred and George walked into the common room. "Well. You could try to imitate Picasso. We actually think we can see some resemblance to a few of his paintings."

Yugi and Harry tried hard not to laugh and Ron looked clueless. "What do you mean by that?"

"Absolutely nothing dear brother." The twins headed out of the portrait hole. "Just go look it up. I think you'll agree."

Joey burst out laughing and Ron glared at him. "Well who are you going to imitate then?"

"I don't know yet either." He frowned. "I was going to look up some artists in the Library. What about you Yuge?"

Yugi smiled. "Well I picked Vincient Van Gogh."

Tea grinned. "Ohh! I love Van Gogh. Starry Night is one of my favorites."

"Mine too." Yugi nodded. "And he'll certainly make an interesting essay."

Tristan and Ron had identical blank stares on their faces. "Who?"

"He's an impressionist painter who was thought to be crazy for his whole life. Now his paintings are some of the most loved and valued in the world."

Harry nodded. He'd learned about these painters in school before he came to Hogwarts and most everyone in the muggle world knew about them.

"Well let's go to the library then so I don't feel so lost." Tristan griped. They nodded and grabbed their bags before heading out the portrait hole.

* * *

The library was relatively busy, but they found a quiet corner in the back. Tea walked through the aisles and came back with a large stack of books. "Here we go. Anything and everything on artists both muggle and magical. I guess Professor Pegasus got them to get some muggle books for this project."

Yugi grinned and grabbed a book on impressionist painters and started flicking through it to find mentions of Van Gogh.

The other boys sighed and grabbed a random book to try and find something in. It didn't help that they would have to try and imitate that artist's style.

A half hour later Yugi and Tea were both about halfway through the 12 inch long essay and still writing. Joey had about an inch, and Tristan and Ron had a grand total of six words between the two of them.

Ron leaned over his book and started reading a passage on Picasso. "HEY!" He shouted. Madam Pince, the librarian, walked over and glared at him. "Sorry." He muttered. After she walked away again he turned to glare at Harry and Yugi. "Picasso huh? I am going to kill my brothers."

Harry and Yugi grinned and laughed quietly at his reaction.

"Not funny." Ron snarls and picks the book back up.

Yugi nods, but turns back to his essay before Ron can see his smile.

"I mean seriously. What kind of teacher assigns us an essay on a muggle? Professor Pegasus must be an idiot."

The group frowned and turned to the voice. Of course it was Malfoy. They could hear him behind a bookshelf.

Joey ground his teeth and moved as if to stand. Yugi frowned and placed a hand on his arm, shaking his head. Now was not the time to get in a fight.

"We're wizards." Malfoy continued. "We're above such things. Why should we care about their art? Most of it doesn't make sense anyway, and it doesn't even matter! It won't help us later at all." They heard some grunts of approval.

"I agree completely. Why should it matter what people who came hundreds or thousands of years before us did? Unless we can gain something from it we should burn them all." That was Marik, the exchange student from Egypt. He'd made himself part of Malfoy's close group rather quickly.

Madam Pince walked back towards their corner of the library and the voices quickly hushed. Tea gathered everyone and herded them out of the library and back up to Gryffindor Tower.

Joey pushed his way through the portrait hole and stormed into the common room. He paced for a minute as everyone settled into arm chairs near the fire. He whirled suddenly and slammed his fist into the wall.

"Those brats wouldn't know art if it came up and bit them on the nose." He growled. They all nodded and he collapsed into an arm chair. Yugi sighed and stood, walking over to the bulletin board. He read through a few notices about school rules and a sign for a lost toad before his eyes settled on a new post.

"Hey guys. I think I know something that will cheer you up." He grinned and turned to the group.

They looked up at him.

"Flying lessons start on Thursday."

* * *

At breakfast on Thursday the Gryffindor first years were talking excitedly. Hermione was telling everyone who would listen about the flying techniques she'd read about. Neville in particular was listening with almost a scary determination on his face, grabbing at any scrap of information that would help keep from falling off his broom.

Ron and Tristan were talking about their own flying and everyone was swapping stories. Ron had started a conversation about Quidditch and Joey was trying to convince them that soccer was just as good. Yugi stayed out of the argument.

They could also hear bragging coming from the Slytherin table. Both Marik and Malfoy claimed to be excellent fliers.

An owl flew in front of Neville and dropped a package into his lap. He tore it open excitedly and showed them a glass ball the size of a large marble, filled with white smoke. "It's a Remembrall. Gran knows I forget things and if you hold it tight like this and it turns red then you've forgotten something." He clenched the ball in his hands and the smoke turned a bright scarlet. "Oh." He frowned, trying to remember what he'd forgotten.

Yugi grinned and was about to dig back into his breakfast when Drago Malfoy snatched the Remembrall out of Nevill's hand. Marik laughed and looked at it with Malfoy.

Joey and Harry jumped to their feet and Yugi clenched his wand under the table, half hoping for a reason to beat the two Slytherins senseless, but Professor Pegasus happened to be walking by.

"Something the matter boys?" He asked.

Neville nodded. "They've got my Remembrall, Professor."

Scowling, Malfoy dropped it on the table. "We were just looking." Marik said innocently. They walked away, Crabbe and Goyle following close behind.

Yugi glared at their backs and slowly released the grip he had on his wand. For a second there he'd felt something rising in him, wanting to get back at Malfoy. Wanting to hurt him. Yugi frowned, a little scared of the feeling, it didn't seem like it belonged to him.

* * *

At three-thirty that afternoon the first years hurried onto the grounds for their flying lesson. The sky was clear and there was a slight breeze. Yugi looked up and smiled blissfully as the wind played on his face. They walked over to where Madam Hooch waited with the Slytherins and about 20 brooms lined up in two neat rows.

Madam Hooch directed them to each stand next to a broom. "Come on, hurry up."

Yugi looked down. His was one of the brooms in better shape. Harry's was quite old looking and some of the twigs poked out at odd angles. Joey by far had the worst looking one. There was a crack running through the middle of the handle and it looked like it would fall apart the next time someone touched it.

"Now stick your right hand over your broom, and say 'Up.'"

"UP!"

Yugi grinned when his broom leaped straight into his hand. Harry's had too. He looked around, but only a few of the brooms had responded at all. Tea's kept bouncing and falling and Tristan's rolled over like it was playing dead. Joey's actually looked dead.

After a few minutes everyone finally got their brooms to jump into their hands.

Madam Hooch showed them how to mount the broom without sliding off or getting hurt and then walked down the aisles correcting their grips. The Gryffindor boys were delighted when she told Malfory that he'd been doing it wrong for years.

"Now. When I blow my whistle, you kick off hard. Keep your brooms steady and hover for a moment. Then lean forward slightly to come back down. On my whistle. Three. Two."

Neville, who was extremely nervous, kicked off before the whistle was even at her lips. He rose very quickly, his broom shooting into the air. Higher and higher. His face was white with terror. Yugi saw him gasp and slide sideways off the broom.

WHAM. There was a thud and a nasty sounding crack and Neville laid facedown on the grass, gasping for breath. Madam Hooch ran over to him quickly and looked him over.

"Broken wrist." She muttered. "Come on boy. Let's get you to Madam Pomfrey." She turned to the rest of the class. "None of you are to move while I take him to the hospital wing. If even one of those brooms leave the ground you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.'" She glared at them for good measure, then led Neville back up to the castle.

As soon as they were out of ear shot the Slytherins burst into laughter.

"Did you see his face?" Marik guffawed.

"The great lump." Malfoy snickered.

"Shut up." Yugi glared at them. Hermione looked over at Yugi. Suddenly his demeanor had changed entirely. He looked much more confident and his voice had even taken on a deeper timbre. She even thought that she could see his eyes flash crimson, rather than their usual deep violet.

Malfoy and Marik just kept laughing, completely unaware of the dangerous tone in Yugi's voice.

"Hey look!" Marik leaned down and picked up something off the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."

He held up the Remembrall to show everyone and it glittered in the light.

"Give that here, Marik." Harry said quietly. Yugi moved to stand next to him, glaring at the two Slytherin boys.

Malfoy smiled nastily and took the Remembrall from Marik. "No I don't think we will. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." He leaped onto his broomstick and took off, Marik quickly following suit. They hadn't been lying earlier. They could fly well. They tossed the Remembrall to each other over the top branches of an oak tree.

"Come up here and get it then, if you're not chicken." Malfoy taunted.

Yugi and Harry grabbed their brooms.

"No!" Tea and Hermione shouted at the same time.

"You'll get us all in trouble." Hermione scolded.

"You'll get hurt." Tea said concerned, at the same time.

Yugi grinned. "The only ones getting hurt will be those two." Hermione leaned back again. It was so strange, he suddenly seemed like a completely new person.

They kicked off from the ground and soared into the air. Harry looked absolutely ecstatic at the rush of flying for the first time. They turned in perfect unison to hover in front of Malfoy and Marik.

"Give it here." Harry called. "Or we'll knock you off your brooms!"

"Oh yeah?" Malfoy tried to sneer, but he looked worried.

Marik on the other hand just laughed. "You'll have to catch me first!" He swooped down into a dive and plucked a hat off the head of a Gryffindor girl, Lavender Brown.

"Hey!" She shouted in indignation.

He just laughed again and sped across the rounds.

Yugi growled and flew after him, quickly gaining and drawing level with him.

Malfoy realized that his back-up had just left and swallowed hard, looking at Harry.

"No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy." Harry called.

Malfoy glared at him. "Catch it if you can then!" He threw the glass ball high into the air behind him and streaked back to the ground.

Harry dove after the ball as fast as he could. He stretched out his hand and caught it barely a foot from the ground, pulling up so tightly that he toppled gently onto the grass with the Remembrall clenched in his fist.

Yugi didn't see any of it. He drew level with Marik, who had started to weave in and out of the trees. He saw an opening and swerved close to Marik just before a tree, snatching the hat out of his grasp and rolling out of the way as the tree passed. Marik cussed and rose above the trees while Yugi turned back and flew quickly back to the rest of the class who were staring open mouthed.

"POTTER! MUTOU!"

Yugi shook his head and frowned. What? Why was Professor McGonnagal yelling at him. He remembered getting angry at Marik and Malfoy, but... he was holding his broom... and Lavender's hat. He handed it to her and turned to McGonagall. Harry looked completely crestfallen as she ran towards the group.

"Never – In all my time at Hogwarts -"

Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock and her eyes flashed furiously. "How DARE you! Might have broken your neck."

"It wasn't their fault, Professor." Joey said.

"Yeah. It was Malfoy and Marik that started - "

"Quiet Wheeler, Weasely." She frowned. "You two, follow me now."

Marik and Malfoy looked like they were about to crow with delight as McGonagall led them back to the castle. She kept walking until they stopped in front of a classroom. Yugi didn't pay attention to where they were, he just wondered what he'd done to make her so angry.

"Excuse me, Professor Pegasus, could I borrow Wood for a moment?"

"Certainly." Pegasus said graciously and a fifth-year boy walked out of the classroom, looking confused.

McGonagall led them up to an empty classroom and turned to face the three boys.

"Potter, Mutou, this is Oliver Wood. Wood – I've found you a seeker and a chaser."

Wood's expression changed from confused to completely delighted in about a milli-second.

"Are you serious Professor?"

"Absolutely. The boys are complete naturals. I've never seen anything like it. Was that your first time on a broom boys?"

They nodded, still a little confused. Yugi had always hated heights so he'd never really been interested in flying. Plus there wasn't really anywhere he could have in the city.

"Potter here caught that thing in his hand after a fifty-foot dive. Didn't even scratch himself. Charlie Weasely couldn't have done it."

Wood looked like he was about to pass out.

"And Mutou here chased another student through the forest, not even brushing against a tree, snatching a hat from under his arm just before colliding with a tree. Again, not even a scratch on him."

Yugi seriously thought Wood was about to pass out. He looked like all his dreams had come true at once.

"Ever seen a game of Quidditch you two?"

Yugi nodded, he'd gone a few games with his grandpa. It looked quite terrifying, honestly. Harry shook his head.

"Wood's captain of the Gryffindor team," Professor McGonagall explained.

With a shock, Yugi realized what they were talking about. Chaser... Seeker... They wanted him and Harry to be on the house team. All the blood rushed out of his face

Wood was commenting on Harry's build and didn't notice Yugi's panicked look.

_Don't worry. I'll help you._

Yugi heard a voice in his head and immediately calmed down. It sounded familiar and strong. Completely fearless and trustworthy. He nodded to himself and breathed deeply.

_Good._

Wood started walking around Yugi. "Well he certainly looks quick enough to be a Chaser. Speedy and agile." He hummed to himself. "We'll have to get them both decent brooms. Nimbus Two-Thousands would be good."

"I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore and see if we can't bend the first-year rule. Heaven knows we need a better team than last year. _Flattened_ in that last match by Slytherin. I couldn't look at Severus in the face for weeks..."

She looked over her glasses at Harry and Yugi. "I want you both to train hard, or I may change my mind about punishing you." Then she smiled. "Your father would be proud Harry. He was an excellent Quidditch player himself."

* * *

"You're _Joking_!"

Yugi and Harry dug into dinner as the rest of the group stared at them. They had just finished telling them what had happened when they'd left with McGonagall.

"Seeker and Chaser?" Ron asked amazed. "But first years NEVER make the house team."

"You must be the youngest house players in about -"

"A century." Yugi finished for Tristan. "Wood told us."

Joey pounded Yugi on the back, making him choke slightly on his pie. "Who knew my little buddy had it in him?" He pulled Yugi into a headlock and ground his knuckles into his head.

"We start training next week." Harry grinned. "But don't tell anyone. Wood wants to keep us a secret."

Fred and George walked over to their end of the table. "Well done you two. Wood just told us. We're on the team too – Beaters."

"I tell you, we're going to win that Quidditch cup for sure this year." Fred nodded at George. "We haven't won since Charlie left, but this year is going to be brilliant. Wood was practically skipping when he told us."

"Anyway. We've got to go. Lee Jordan reckons he's found a new secret passageway out of the school."

"I bet it's the one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy that we found in our first week. See you."

The twins had hardly disappeared when someone far less welcome turned up. Malfoy and Marik, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Having a last meal? When are you two getting the train back to the muggle world?" Malfoy laughed.

"You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you." Harry said coolly.

"And you're looking rather pale Marik. Thinking about you're close shave with that tree are you?" Yugi didn't know where the words came from, it felt like someone was speaking through him.

Marik flinched away. Yugi's usually violet eyes were tinged with red, and now that he thought about it they'd been completely red earlier when they'd been on the brooms.

"We'll take you two on any time on our own." Malfoy bragged. "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Magic only, no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?"

"Of course they have," Ron said, wheeling around. "I'm Harry's second. Who's yours?"

Malfoy looked at Crabbe and Goyle, sizing them up. "Crabbe." He decided.

Marik grinned. "Goyle will be mine then. What about you Mutou?"

Joey stood up. "I'm Yugi's."

Malfoy nodded. "Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room; that's always unlocked."

Yugi nodded. "Make sure you show Marik. If you don't it'll be the worse for you." His eyes flashed crimson again and Marik nodded, swallowing hard.

The Slytherins left quickly and Joey looked at Ron. "What did I just sign up for?"

"A second takes over if the first dies." Ron explained. Harry paled visibly. "But people only die in proper duels, you know, with real wizards. The most Malfoy and Marik will be able to do is send sparks at you. No one will do any real damage. I bet they expected you to refuse anyway."

Yugi frowned as Hermione walked up to them.

"Excuse me. But I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying. And you mustn't go wandering around the school at night. You'll lose Gryffindor so many points if you're caught, and you're bound to be. It's really very selfish of you." She frowned again, thinking of how Yugi had changed during the flying lesson. "Besides, someone could get hurt."

"And it's really none of your business," said Harry.

Yugi looked at her sympathetically and she shivered. "I just wanted to warn you." She turned around and stomped off.

* * *

Later, Yugi laid in bed, pretending to sleep while he waited for midnight. He sighed and wondered what that voice had been earlier. He still trusted it, but he wondered where It came from. He pulled the Millennium Puzzle out from under his cloak. "Do you have anything to do with this?" He wondered out loud.

The puzzle flashed gold and he suddenly felt like he wasn't alone.

"_That's because you aren't alone, Yugi."_

It was that voice again. "Who are you?" He whispered.

"_There's no need for that. I can hear your thoughts."_

Yugi reeled a little. _"So can you hear what I'm thinking right now?"_

The voice chuckled slightly. _"Yes."_

Yugi smiled. _"So who are you?"_

"_I am a spirit that was trapped in your Millennium Puzzle, Yugi. When you finished it you released me. I am your protector, and if you'll let me, your friend."_

The smile widened. _"Another friend?"_

"_Yes."_

"_What should I call you?"_

"_You can call me Yami."_

"_And you're here to help me?"_

He felt the spirit nod mentally.

"_So you're the one who flew today during class?"_

Another nod.

"_So why can't I remember it?"_

"_I'm not sure, perhaps because you didn't know I was here?"_

"_Are you going to duel tonight?"_

"_If you'll let me."_

Yugi nodded and yawned. _"I think it's almost time, Yami."_

"_Yes. You should wake the others."_

Yugi got out of bed and went to get Ron, Harry, and Joey out of bed. Harry and Ron were awake, but it took a minute to wake Joey up.

"Come on, it's time to Duel."

* * *

**Okay okay... so the last line was corny ;) Ha ha ha. But it was fun to write. And Yami is finally introduced! I know it takes longer than this in the Anime, but I did say I was changing stuff and I need Yami as more of a presence right now than only having him show up when Yugi is in danger or something. So he and Yugi are going to bond a lot quicker. **

**Tell me what you thought. I could really use some reviews. :D Thanks. **


	4. The Other Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter.**

* * *

"What time is it?" Joey groaned.

"Eleven-thirty." Yugi answered with a grin.

"So what exactly am I supposed to do again?" Harry frowned. There was a very good chance that they were going to get caught by Filch or Mrs. Norris, and he felt like he was pushing his luck with breaking another school rule today.

"Just try and knock him on his butt before he does it to you." Ron grinned. "And if he tries to curse you, you'd better dodge it, because I can't remember how to block them."

"Great. Just great." Harry moaned.

The boys slipped on their robes, picked up their wands, and crept across the room, down the staircase, and into the common room. They tip-toed across the floor when a voice spoke from the chair nearest to the portrait hole, "I can't believe you're going to do this."

A lamp flickered on. Hermione and Tea both were both sitting in arm chairs, arms folded.

"_You_!" Ron was furious. "Go back to bed!"

"I almost told your brother, you know. Percy. He'd put a stop to this."

Harry glared at her. How could someone be so interfering?

Yugi sighed and recoiled a little from Tea's stare. "I could expect this from them." She said pointedly. "But I thought you were better than this Yugi."

"Come on," Joey grabbed Yugi's arm and dragged him through the portrait hole. Ron and Harry followed closely behind.

Tea and Hermione didn't give up that easily. They followed them quickly and Hermione hissed.

"Don't you care about Gryffindor? Or do you only care about fixing your bruised ego? I don't want Slytherin to win the house cup, and you'll lose us points."

"Go away."

"All right, but I warned you, you just remember what I said when you're on the train home tomorrow."

She turned to walk back into the common room, but the portrait of the Fat Lady was blank. She was gone and the girls were locked out of the Gryffindor tower.

"Now what are we going to do?" she glared at Ron.

"That's your problem. We've got to go or we're going to be late."

They didn't even reach the end of the corridor when the girls caught up with them.

"We're coming with you." Tea's tone left no room for argument.

Yugi sighed. "Fine."

"But if you get us caught, I'll never rest until I've learned that Curse of the Bogies Quirrell told us about, and use it on you."

Joey laughed at Ron's expression. "I think Hermione could learn how to block it faster than you can learn how to cast it Ron."

He huffed and started back down the corridor.

They walked as quietly as they could, keeping an eye out for Filch and Mrs. Norriss, but they were lucky and didn't see even a ghost before they made it to the trophy room.

"Doesn't look like they're here yet." Joey murmured quietly. Harry and Yugi took their wands out in case of an ambush, but everything was quiet.

"They're late. Maybe they chickened out." Ron grinned.

They heard a noise in the next room that made them jump. Yugi raised his wand and Hermione backed away, pulling Tea with her.

"Do you notice anything about Yugi?" She frowned.

Tea glanced over and frowned. Yugi did seem different. He was looking around the room with and intensity that was unlike him. There was something more - intimidating about him too. She frowned when he turned towards her and she saw that his eyes weren't purple anymore. They were crimson. His hair looked different too. Wilder.

She nodded at Hermione, who breathed a sigh of relief. "At least I'm not imagining things."

They jumped again when they heard a voice, and it wasn't Malfoy or Marik.

"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner."

Filch. Harry waved madly for the others to follow him and ran as quietly as he could for the door.

"They're in here somewhere, probably hiding." They heard a soft snicker and kept running.

Yugi waved to the others and began to creep down a long corridor full of suits of armor. Filch was getting nearer. Joey pushed at them from behind and Ron tripped, pulling Yugi down and knocking them both into a suit of armor.

The crash sounded loud enough to wake the whole school.

"RUN!" Joey yelled and pulled Yugi to his feet. They sprinted down the gallery, not daring to look back and plunged into the first door they came across. They dove through a tapestry and found themselves in a hidden passageway, running until they came out near the Charms classroom, which they knew was far from the trophy room.

Joey sighed in relief. "I think we've lost him."

Yugi frowned. "Malfoy and Marik must have tricked us. They never were going to meet us. They probably tipped Filch off that someone was going to be in the trophy room." He growled softly. "They'll pay for that."

Harry frowned at Yugi's tone. It wasn't like the mild mannered boy to make threats like that, or growl for that manner. Something was off. And his voice sounded different too. Deeper.

Ron nodded. "You're probably right. But we need to get back to Gryffindor tower as soon as possible."

Harry nodded as turned to walk down the hall.

They hadn't gone a dozen paces when their luck changed from horrible to completely atrocious. Peeves, a poltergeist that enjoyed playing practical jokes and getting students into trouble, zoomed out of a classroom. He caught sight of them and squealed with delight.

"Shut up, Peeves. Please." Harry said. "You'll get us thrown out."

Peeves cackled. "Wandering about at midnight ickle firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty. You'll get caughty." He wagged a finger at them.

"Not if you don't give us away." Yugi smiled wickedly.

"Should tell Filch, I should. It's for your own good you know."

"Get out of the way!" Ron snapped and Joey swung his fist at the poltergeist. That was a mistake.

Peeves took a deep breath and was about to yell, but Yugi stepped forward and shadows filled the corridor. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Peeves looked around, confused. "What is this? What did you do?"

"It's game time." The Millennium Puzzle flashed on his chest and the shadows thickened.

"Game time?"

Yugi nodded. "Yes. A Shadow Game. If you will I'll let you go and you can tell on us to Filch. But if I win you'll be quiet about it and let us go quietly. But I warn you. If you cheat during a Shadow Game you will have a Penalty Game."

Peeves cackled. "I don't lose games."

"Then you don't have anything to worry about." Yugi grinned.

The other Gryffindors looked at him, confused. This was not like Yugi at all, and where did the shadows come from?

"So what is the game then?" Peeves flipped upside down and peered at Yugi from between his legs.

"The game is a simple one. We each draw a card for each other and place it on our foreheads without looking. Whoever has the highest card wins. Your job is to convince me that I have the lower card. No one else can tell us the cards."

Peeves laughed and flipped upright. "Fine then, Mr Porcupine."

Yugi took out a simple deck and shuffled it quickly. He offered it to Peeves to cut and draw the card for him. He took it and handed Peeves his.

"Game Start."

They flipped the cards over and put them on their foreheads. Peeves immediately started laughing. Yugi looked at Peeves head. Jack of Hearts; a high card and a hard one to beat. Yugi smirked and winked at Peeves who stopped laughing.

"Sorry Peeves. But it looks like I've won."

Peeves shook his head. "Not possible. No one can beat me." He pointed at Yugi's forehead. "Especially not with that card!"

Yugi smirked again. "I beg to differ."

Peeves was visibly starting to sweat.

Yugi nodded once. "You've already lost. It doesn't matter what card I have."

Peeves swallowed. "But... but." He snatched the card on his forehead and looked at it. "I win. Jack beats your puny card. I win!"

Yugi shook his head. "You cheated. You looked at your card. I told you that if you cheat in a Shadow Game you'd regret it." He flung a hand outward. "Because you broke the rules you get a Penalty Game."

Shadows surrounded Peeves as the rest of the corridor brightened. He flew away, screaming in terror as the shadows swirled around him. "NOOOOO!"

Yugi turned to the others, a sad look on his face. He took the card from his forehead and picked Peeves' up from the ground, reshuffling the deck. Hermione noticed that his eyes were violet again and his hair was less wild. "We better get back to the tower."

They heard a cackle behind them. "Ooh. Just wait until the Headmaster hears what Peeves did this time. He'll wake up the whole school."

Joey looked around panicked and they ran to the end of the corridor and tried to open the door. It was locked.

"Crap." Joey tried to yank it open.

"Oh move over!" Hermione squealed, pointing her wand at the door. "_Alohomora!"_

The lock clicked and she pulled the door open, wedging herself inside. The others followed quickly and shut the door, pressing their ears against it.

The footsteps hurried down the hall, away from them.

Harry sighed in relief, and then turned to Ron who'd been tugging on his sleeve. "What?"

Ron's face was as pale as Peeves had been. He turned further and saw quite clearly what had him so terrified.

They weren't in another classroom. They were in a corridor. The forbidden corridor on the third floor. And now they knew why it was forbidden.

Yugi turned to see what Harry was looking at and a hot blast of air blew into his face. He was looking straight into the eyes of a monstrous dog. Its massive body filled the whole corridor, and it had three heads. Three heads, six eyes, three noses, and countless teeth.

A rumbling noise filled the chamber as the dog got over the shock of them bursting into its space. Its lips pulled back over its fangs and it lunged towards them.

Right before the middle head's teeth would have sliced Yugi in two they fell backwards into the hall. Harry had opened the door just in time.

They slammed the door shut, locking the dog in again and started running back to the Tower. They didn't stop until they had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady on the seventh floor.

"Where on earth have you all been?" she asked, looking at their flushed, sweaty faces.

"Never mind that – pig snout, pig snout." Joey panted and the portrait swung forward, letting them into the common room.

They scrambled through and collapsed, trembling into armchairs.

"What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" Ron asked.

"If any dog needs exercise that one does." Joey laughed nervously.

Tea frowned. "You don't notice anything do you?"

Hermione nodded. "Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

Harry shook his head. "The floor? I was a little busy with its heads to be looking at its feet."

"It was standing on a trapdoor." Yugi whispered.

Tea grinned at him. "It's obviously guarding something."

Hermione glared at the other boys. "I hope you're pleased with yourselves. Now I'm going to bed before you come up with another clever idea to get us all killed. Or worse, expelled." She flipped her hair and started up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. Tea gave Yugi a last odd look and headed up after her.

"So what do you think is going on?" she asked when they got up to bed.

"With what?"

"Yugi of course. I've never seen him act like that. And that whole thing with Peeves was -unsettling."

Hermione bit her lip and nodded. "I'm going to do some research. There's something odd going on with him and I think that pyramid puzzle he wears all the time has something to do with it."

The boys headed up to their dorm room as well. Yugi turned and fell face first onto his bed. When he looked up the other boys had surrounded him.

"Spill it Yuge. What was that whole thing with Peeves?"

Yugi cowered from Joey's glare, curling into a ball. "I don't know." He whispered. "I – I don't know."

"Well that's not much of an answer."

He nodded, and buried his face in his hands. "It's just – there's something I can't explain." He frowned and tilted his head.

"_Yugi. Maybe you should let me explain. They might understand better and I think I have some explaining to do. To all of you."_

Yugi nodded and the boys stepped back as the Millennium Puzzle flared brightly. They blinked the light from their eyes before looking back at Yugi. He uncurled from his position and swung off the bed, standing straight in front of them. His hair had become wilder again and his eyes flashed with crimson. He even seemed slightly taller because of the change in confidence.

"You can call me Yami," he said.

"Wait. You mean you're not Yugi?" Harry frowned.

Yami nodded. "I am a spirit that resides in the Millennium Puzzle. When Yugi re-assembled it he released me."

"That doesn't explain how you can take him over. That sounds an awful lot like possession to me."

He turned to Ron. "Do not mistake me for a ghost or an evil presence. I am neither." He looked down at his hands. "I don't really know what I am." Looking back up, he smiled. "But I will protect the one who released me and led me back to the light."

"So what did you do to Peeves then?"

Yami chuckled. "I simply showed him his own nature. And it seems that it did not agree with him."

They frowned, but it didn't look like he was going to say anymore.

"So where is Yugi right now?"

Yami's face went blank for a moment, before relaxing into Yugi's features.

"I'm here. I've been listening." He grinned shyly.

"How long have you known about Yami?" Joey frowned.

"Um. This afternoon. When McGonagall introduced Harry and I to Wood. But I've been feeling another presence since I finished the Millennium Puzzle."

Ron yawned. "Okay. As weird as this is, I'm exhausted. We can talk more about this in the morning."

The others nodded and climbed into their own beds and were soon asleep.

Yugi sat on his, staring at the Millennium Puzzle.

"_You should get some sleep too Yugi."_

"_I know. But I have so many questions."_

Yami chuckled. _"So do I. What are yours?"_

"_Well, for starters My Grandpa found the Puzzle in Egypt. He said it's about 5,000 years old. So have you been locked in it for all that time? And how did you get trapped in the puzzle anyway?"_

"_I'm not sure Yugi. I can't remember much. Before you started putting the pieces together everything was fractured."_

A second later Yugi jumped when a partially transparent Yami materialized at the foot of his bed.

Yami smiled slightly at Yugi's reaction.

"_So what do you remember?"_

"_It was dark and kind of cold. I had a sort of sense that time was passing, but I don't know how much. For all I know I could have been in there for 5,000 years"_

Yugi frowned. _"So you don't even know who you are? You don't even know your real name?"_

"_No."_

"_Then I'll help you find out!" _Yugi smiled brilliantly. _"No matter how long it takes."_

Yami smiled. _"Thank you Yugi. But first I think we need to find out why there is a three-headed dog in this school."_

Yugi nodded. _"Okay."_

"_You should go to sleep then. It seems that you have a long day tomorrow."_

He yawned obligingly and Yami vanished. _"Okay then. Talk to you later."_

"_Good Night Yugi. And thank you."_

"_For what?"_

Yugi was almost asleep, but before he succumbed fully to unconsciousness he heard Yami say one word, very quietly.

"_Everything."_

* * *

**Whoo! That one was a doozy to write! Official introduction of Yami to the boys :) And the first Shadow Game. This is getting interesting. :)**

**I've put together a list of the group's wands if anyone's interested I'll post it at the end of the next chapter... it includes a few characters that aren't a major part of the plot yet, but will be soonish. Let me know if you want to see it.**

**Please review and tell me what you thought. And if you have ideas for future Shadow Games (Or Penalty Games) I'd love to hear them! I'll reference you in the story too if I use it. **

**Oh! And thanks to JellowGirl323 for my first review!**


	5. Quidditch and Dancing Lessons

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter.**

* * *

Yugi only barely held his laughter in when he saw Malfoy and Marik's expressions at breakfast the next morning when their group showed up, tired, but perfectly cheerful.

Yami on the other hand had no problem with laughing his head off.

"_HA HA HA HA! They look like they just swallowed a can of worms!"_

"_Yami, please. I'm trying not to laugh."_

"_But just look at them!"_

"_I'm trying not to."_

Yami sighed. _"Fine then."_

Yugi sighed in relief and started eating his breakfast.

"_He he he."_

"_Yami."_

"_But – oh all right."_

"_Thank you."_

"_They probably thought you'd be gone by this morning."_

Yugi frowned. Yami's tone had darkened considerably.

"_I'm sure they did. But that's not the point."_

"_Of course it's the point! They wanted you to get expelled and probably would have been pleased if that dog had succeeded in biting your head off."_

"_They were just sore that you made a fool of them during the flying lesson."_

Yugi felt Yami grin mentally. _"Now that was fun."_

Yugi nodded and went back to eating.

"I think I know what that dog's guarding." Harry whispered.

"What?" Tristan asked. They'd filled him in on everything, including Yami, that morning. He'd been mad that they hadn't invited him to come along to see the wizard's duel, and was particularly annoyed that they'd gotten to see a giant three-headed dog and he hadn't.

"Well. You remember I told you that when he took me to Diagon Alley Hagrid sort of emptied a vault?"

"Yeah."

"Well he also said that there wasn't any place safer than Gringotts – except Hogwarts."

"So you think that whatever that dog's guarding is the thing Hagrid took from the vault?" Joey nodded. "That would make sense I guess."

"Yeah. That's what I thought."

"Well what did it look like then?"

But all Harry knew was that it was about 2 inches long and had been wrapped in grubby paper. So they couldn't really guess at what it was without more information.

"I just wish we could get back at Malfoy for that dirty trick." Ron growled.

Joey nodded, but Yugi frowned. Yami readily agreed with Ron and Yugi didn't like the idea of trying to get revenge.

"_Can't I do something?"_

"_No."_

"_Just a little?"_

"_No."_

"_I wouldn't hurt them. Just scare them a bit."_

"_Not gonna happen Yami."_

Yugi grinned and started digging into his breakfast again. He looked up when he heard wing beats and looked around for his owl. Instead he saw two groups of six owls each carrying twin packages. He looked at Harry, confused.

He was even more confused when the owls dropped the packages in front of himself and Harry, spraying everyone around them with breakfast.

The owls had hardly flown off when two more dropped letters on top of the packages.

Yugi and Harry both decided to open the letters first, and it was lucky they did because the first thing written on the letter was:

_**DO NOT OPEN THE PARCELS AT THE TABLE**_

_They contain your new Nimbus Two Thousands but I don't want everybody knowing you've got broomsticks or they'll all want one. Oliver Wood will meet you both tonight on the Quidditch field at seven o' clock for your first training session._

_Professor M. McGonagall_

Harry looked at Yugi, positively ecstatic. Yugi returned his grin, but he was terrified. Their first training session was tonight?

"_Don't worry Yugi. I told you I'd help you."_

Yugi nodded, grateful and then grinned for real. Joey snatched the note out of his hand and then passed it to Tristan.

"No way. Two Nimbus Two-Thousands?" Ron moaned enviously. "I've never even touched _one!"_

Harry and Yugi nodded and picked up the packages. They walked quickly out of the Great Hall, wanting to open the brooms privately in their dorm before classes started, but halfway across the entrance hall they found their way barred by Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy and Marik snatched the packages from behind them and felt them.

"Those are broomsticks." Malfoy glared. "You'll be in for it this time. First years aren't allowed them." They threw the broomsticks back at them. Yugi gasped at the force behind Marik's throw and almost fell backwards.

Joey grinned. "Those aren't any old broomsticks. They're Nimbus Two-Thousands."

"What did you say you've got at home Malfoy? A Comet Two Sixty? They look flashy, but they're not in the same league as the Nimbus." Ron knuckle bumped Joey and they laughed.

"What would you know about it Weasly. You couldn't afford half the handle," Malfoy snapped and Marik laughed.

"I suppose you and your brothers have to save up twig by twig."

Ron's ears turned red and Joey's face went completely pale. They both clenched their fists and Yugi was afraid they'd start fighting. He sighed in relief when Professor Pegasus walked out of the Great Hall.

"Not arguing, I hope, boys." He smile at them, obviously knowing full well that there was nothing Ron and Joey wanted more than to slap the grins off of the Slytherin's faces, and Crabbe and Goyle had the exact same desire plastered to their faces.

"Potter and Mutou were sent broomsticks, Professor." Marik said quickly.

"Ah yes. I do remember Minerva saying something of the sort." He winked at the two Gryffindors. "Special circumstances, right? What models are they."

"Nimbus Two-Thousands sir." Yugi smiled. "And it's really thanks to Malfoy and Marik that we've got them." Yami laughed at their confused faces and Yugi couldn't help but grin widely.

"A good model." Pegasus mused. "I won't keep you any longer. Run along and put them somewhere safe."

They nodded and headed upstairs, smothering their laughter at Malfoy and Marik's confusion. No one noticed a pale shadow watching them from behind the door to the Great Hall.

"Well it's true." Yugi grinned. "If they hadn't stolen Neville's Remembrall and Lavender's hat we wouldn't be on the team."

Yami laughed louder and Yugi joined him.

"_I wish we could be there when they find out just how you and Harry got on the Gryffindor Quidditch team." _

Yugi laughed and passed on Yami's message to the others.

They didn't stop laughing until they reached the Portrait Hole and clambered into Gryffindor common room. Then raced upstairs and Yugi and Harry quickly unwrapped the brooms.

A collective sigh of admiration and envy echoed around the room.

They were sleek and shiny, obviously designed for speed. Sleek mahogany handles connected flawlessly with long tails of neat, straight twigs. Nimbus Two-Thousand was written in gold near the top.

Even though Yugi was still nervous about the whole flying thing, he couldn't help but be in awe of the broom. Maybe tonight would be more fun than he thought.

* * *

For the whole day Harry and Yugi just couldn't focus on their lessons. They kept thinking of the brooms hidden in their dorms and about their lesson tonight. By the time dinner came around Yugi was practically bouncing off the walls, and Harry wasn't much better.

Joey laughed when Yugi skipped into the Great Hall for dinner. "Chill Yugi. You look like you're about to explode."

"I can't help it. I'm just excited."

Finally it was almost seven. Harry and Yugi ran upstairs and grabbed their brooms before making their way to the Quidditch field. When they got there they were too excited to wait for Wood. Harry mounted his broom and took off, Yugi close behind.

Since Yami had been in control before, Yugi didn't really know what to expect. He climbed quickly and let out a burst of laughter at the exhilaration. "This is AWESOME!"

Harry flew by Yugi and held out his arm for a high-five before they zoomed to opposite sides of the stadium, curving around the goal posts at top speed. Yugi didn't know it, but he was flying almost as well as Yami had when chasing Marik. It was instinctual.

"Hey you two! Come down here!"

Oliver Wood had arrived. He was carrying a large wooden crate under one arm. Yugi, his hair much crazier than usual, and Harry landed next to him.

"Very nice." Wood's eyes were glinting. "I see what McGonagall meant... you two really are naturals. I'm just going to teach you the rules this evening, then you'll join team practices three times a week."

The boys nodded as Wood placed the crate on the ground.

"All right then. Quidditch is easy enough to understand, even if it's not easy to play. There are seven players on each team. Three Chasers, Two Beaters, One Keeper, and One Seeker."

"This ball's called the Quaffle." He picked up a large, bright red ball and tossed it to Yugi. "The chasers, you're one Yugi, throw the Quaffle to eachother and try to get it through one of the hoops to score a goal. Ten points every time the Quaffle goes through one of them. Follow me?"

Yugi nodded. The rules were familiar to him, but Yami was paying close attention.

"So.. that's sort of like basketball on broomsticks with six hoops, isn't it?" Harry asked.

Wood looked confused but Yugi nodded before he could ask. "A little Harry. But there's a lot more to worry about."

"Yugi's right. For one thing there's the Keeper. They defend the hoops from the opposing Chasers. I'm Gryffindor's Keeper." He smiles proudly.

"So the Chasers score points with the Quaffle and the Keeper blocks them." Wood nods at Harry and beams.

"You're a quick study."

"So what are those?" Harry pointed at two black balls, obviously straining against leather bands.

Wood grins and hands Harry and Yugi each a small club, a bit like baseball bats. "You're gonna need these. Those are the Bludgers." Yugi steps back as Wood releases the bands on the black balls. They fly out with astonishing speed and rose high into the air before turning around abruptly and heading straight for their faces. Harry swings his club and smashes one of them away, directly to the other side of the field. Yugi holds his club at a slight angle and the Bludger deflects off of it, heading in a zig-zag for Wood who dives on top of in before locking it back in the crate. Harry's Bludger heads back towards them and tries to hit Yugi in the head. There's a flash of light and Yami grabs it out of mid-air, holding it tightly before shoving it in the box. Luckily, Wood wasn't paying much attention and Yugi is back in control with another flash before he looks up again.

"Not bad Mutou." He grins. "The Bludgers fly around and try to knock players off their brooms. That's why you have two Beaters on each team. The Weasley twins are ours. It's their job to protect our side from the Bludgers and try and knock them towards the other team."

Harry grimaces. "Er- have the Bludgers ever killed anyone?"

"Never at Hogwarts. We've had a couple of broken jaws but nothing worse than that really."

Harry tried to look unconcerned, but he didn't like the idea of getting his jaw broken... even if Madam Pomfrey could fix it in about a minute.

"You don't need to worry much about the Bludgers though Harry. The twins are great Beaters. They're like a pair of human Bludgers themselves."

Yugi nodded. The twins did seem to fit that description rather well.

Wood reached into the crate and took out a tiny gold ball, about the size of a walnut, with little fluttering silver wings.

"This is the Golden Snitch, and it's the most important ball of the lot. It's very hard to catch because it's so fast and difficult to see. It's the Seeker's job to catch it. I don't want you to worry about the other balls, Harry. Just this one. You've got to weave in and out of the Chasers, Beaters, Bludgers, and Quaffle to get it before the other team's Seeker. Whichever Seeker catches the Snitch wins their team an extra hundred and fifty points, so they nearly always win. That's why the Seekers get fouled so much. A game of Quidditch only ends when the Snitch is caught, so it can go on for ages. I think the record is three months, they had to keep bringing on substitutes so the players could get some sleep. A good Seeker can make or break the game for a team. The other players are important too, you can win a game with good Chasers and a good Keeper, but the Seeker is the only player that can win the game."

Harry nodded, suddenly filled with a sense of urgency.

Wood turned to Yugi. "I think we'll train you as a Seeker too, just in case Harry gets injured or something. We always need backups and you've got the build and agility to make a good Seeker too."

Yugi beamed. He'd admired the athletes when his Grandpa took him to Quidditch matches, and now he was going to train to be one. He'd been scared before, but the flying and having Yami with him was quickly making him much more confident.

"And that's about it. Any questions?"

They shook their heads. They understood what they were _supposed_ to do just fine. It was _doing it_ that was going to be difficult.

"All right. Since there's just the three of us and it's getting dark we won't work with the Quaffle or the Snitch yet. We might lose the Snitch. We'll try you out with a few of these."

He pulled out a bag of ordinary golf balls and mounted his broom, taking off quickly and placing himself in the middle of the field. Yugi and Harry followed him and hovered at opposite sides.

"Okay. I'll throw these and you two take turns catching them. Doesn't matter which way I throw, just try to get it when it's your turn. Harry first." He chucked a ball high into the air, away from Harry. He flew quickly after it and caught it effortlessly and tossed it back to Wood.

"Not bad Potter." Wood was clearly pleased. "Your turn Mutou." He tosses Yugi's ball behind him and he has to flip upside down into a dive to catch it before tossing it back to Wood.

They continue to take turns catching the balls and Wood gets more and more excited as they catch every one of them, even the most difficult throws with Wood flying quickly around the pitch.

After about a half-hour night had really fallen and they couldn't carry on.

"That Quidditch cup'll have out name on it this year," said Wood happily as they walked up to the castle. "I have no doubt that the two of you will fit right in with the rest of the team."

He was practically dancing by the time they separated in the Gryffindor common room.

Harry and Yugi laughed when they finally made it up to their dorm. They were tired, but excited and couldn't wait for their first Quidditch match.

* * *

"I have an announcement." Pegasus proclaimed at the start of his lesson. "Halloween is next week. Now I know that usually you all just have a feast and stuff yourselves with sweets, but this year we're going to have something a little more interesting." He smiled wickedly, a smile the students had come to dread. It usually meant that he was pulling a pop quiz or a particularly difficult assignment. "We're holding a Halloween Dance this year."

The girls squealed with delight and some of the boys groaned.

"And as such, we will be starting you dancing lessons a bit early. So everyone grab a partner." He waved his wand and the desks shoved themselves next to the wall as the students stood up.

Yugi looked around grimly. He didn't think any of the girls would want to dance with him, because he was so short. He was quite surprised when Lavender Brown grabbed his hand. "Care to dance?" She asked with a grin.

He nodded, a little wary, and let her lead him onto the floor.

Harry had ended up with Parvati, Tristan with Hermione, and Ron with Tea. Soon everyone had a partner and was looking to Pegasus for instruction.

"Now. First thing you need to work on is how to hold your partner. Gentlemen, place your right hand around her waist and take her right hand in your left hand, hold it about shoulder height. Ladies, place your left hand on his shoulder and relax your right hand. The Gentlemen lead, but it is the Ladies' choice to follow. Never forget that."

He then proceeded to teach them a simple Waltz. Once they had the basic box step down he flicked his wand and light music filled the room. They stared to dance.

Yugi was so focused on his feet that he didn't hear when Lavender started talking to him. "What?" he asked, slightly embarrassed.

She laughed. "I said that what you did during the flying lesson was pretty brave. Thank you for getting my hat back for me."

"Oh." Yugi blushed. "It was nothing."

"Oh no. It was amazing." She smiled sweetly.

"Um." Luckily the music ended at that point, giving him an excuse to let go.

"That's all for class today students. Homework is to practice the Waltz. I expect you all to have improved by next class." He looked specifically at Joey and Neville, and probably would have glanced at Ron too if Tea hadn't made up for his terrible dancing.

Yugi was still confused as they walked out of class and Lavender smiled at him again.

"_What was that about?"_ He wondered.

"_I think she likes you."_ Yami answered.

"_But it was you that got her hat back. Not me!"_

"_She doesn't know that. All she knows is that some 'knight in shining armor' came and rescued her from the villain Marik."_

"_But..."_

Yami laughed. _"Don't worry about it, Hikari. If she asks you to dance again you can say no."_

Yugi smiled, then frowned. _"What did you just call me?"_

"_Hikari. It means light."_

"_I know what it means. But why are you calling me that?"_

"_Because you brought me out of the Dark, Yugi. You're literally my light."_

"_Oh. Okay then." _Yugi smiled. _"Thanks Yami."_

* * *

Over the next few classes with Pegasus they finished learning a basic Waltz and started on Swing, and even some Square Dancing.

Happily, Yugi was able to avoid dancing with Lavender again, and ended up dancing with Tea in both classes before Halloween. He didn't mind the change at all, but Lavender kept smiling at him from across the room where she was dancing with Ryou.

Yugi shivered and turned his attention back to the steps of Swing. He hated the parts where he was supposed to turn Tea around under his arm, because he was so short it was awkward for both of them, but she always managed to make it look graceful and effortless. He smiled and told her so.

"Oh. I just love dancing." She grinned. "It's so much fun, and one of the only times I feel I can actually be one-hundred percent myself."

"Well you're very good at it." Yugi grinned and she blushed slightly.

"Thanks Yugi."

They finished the dance and turned back to Pegasus.

"Excellent. Excellent. Now. The dance is tomorrow just after the feast, so don't eat too much." He laughed. "It isn't a couples dance, so you should all dance with as many people as you can. Until then class."

They grinned as they left the room. They'd all improved, even Neville and Joey, and were excited for Halloween. They had a half-day of classes and then the Halloween festivities, and since it was Friday they didn't even have to worry about staying up too late.

Yes. Tomorrow would be excellent.

* * *

**He he he... if they only knew :)**

**Lavender likes Yugi... ha ha ha. This is going to be fun.**

**Okay... since no one has shown interest in the wands I guess I'll just ask again if anyone wants to know about them...**

**Tell me what you thought. I really could use some input. **


	6. Halloween

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter**

* * *

Halloween morning dawned clear and bright. The students woke to the delicious smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors. As they walked to classes they noticed that everything was decorated for Halloween. Jack-o-lanterns were literally everywhere.

Even better, Professor Flitwick announced in Charms that he thought they were ready to start making objects fly, something they'd been dying to do since they'd seen him make Neville's toad zoom around the classroom. They split into pairs to practice. Yugi ended up with Harry, Joey with Tea, Ron and Hermione, and Tristan was with Neville. Ron didn't look happy about his partner, and Hermione obviously felt the same.

"Now don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" Professor Flitwick squeaked, his voice pitched even higher than Yugi's. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too – never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."

The spell was much more difficult than they thought and though they swished and flicked, the feathers they were supposed to be sending skyward stayed stubbornly on the desk.

Ron and Joey were getting frustrated.

"_Wingardium Leviosia!_" Ron shouted, waving his arms like a windmill.

"You're saying it wrong." Hermione snapped. "It's Wing-_gar_-dium Levi-_o_-sa, make the 'gar' and the 'o' nice and long."

"You do it then, if you're so clever," Ron snarled.

Hermione nodded and flicked her wand. "_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

Their feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads.

"Oh well done!" Professor Flitwick clapped. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!"

Joey's spell casting was worse. He was staring at his feather for a few minutes before he finally prodded it with his wand and set fire to it. Tea put it out with her hat.

"You know, if you're not even going to say the words you'll never get the spell to work."

Joey glowered at her and tried the spell on the new feather Professor Flitwick gave him.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!"_

The feather moved, but only because Tristan had blown on it. Joey growled and tried the spell again – only for the feather to erupt in flames again.

Both Joey and Ron were in very bad moods by the end of class.

"It's no wonder no one can stand them." Ron complained to Joey as they left the class. "They're a pair of nightmares, honestly.

Someone knocked into Harry and Yugi as they hurried past them. Hermione and Tea ran down the hallway and Yugi barely caught a glimpse of Hermione's tear-stained features. Tea had her arm wrapped around Hermione's shoulders, but it looked like her shoulders were shaking with barely controlled sobs.

"I think they heard you."

"So?" Said Joey, but he looked a bit uncomfortable. "They must have noticed they haven't got friends."

Yugi frowned and looked worriedly after them.

They didn't turn up for the next class, and weren't seen all afternoon. On their way to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast Yugi overheard Lavender telling Parvati that Hermione was crying in the girls' bathroom and Tea had been trying to comfort her all day.

Ron and Joey at least had the courtesy to look chagrined when Yugi told them this, a moment later they entered the Great Hall, where the Halloween decorations put Hermione and Tea out of their minds entirely.

A thousand live bats fluttered on the walls and the ceiling in clusters while a thousand more swooped over the tables in clouds, making the candles in the jack-o-lanterns stutter. The feast appeared suddenly on the gold plates, as it had at the start of therm banquet. If anything, it was even more impressive and diverse.

The boys quickly helped themselves to the food. Everyone was talking about the dance later, and some of the older students were already coupling off.

The doors slammed open and Professor Pegasus walked calmly into the room, right up to the teacher's table. Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore.

"There is a troll in the dungeons." He said simply. "Thought you ought to know."

The Great Hall erupted into pandemonium. Students started running around, unsure what exactly to do and trying not to get shoved by someone else.

Several firecrackers exploded from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand and the Hall finally fell quiet.

"Prefects! Lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately."

Percy jumped up quickly. "Follow me! Stick together, first years! No need to fear the troll if you follow my orders! Stay close behind me now. Make way, first years coming through! Excuse me, I'm a prefect!"

The first years, and some second years, huddled around Percy and walked quickly through the halls as a rather large mob.

Harry turned to Ron. "How could a troll get in?"

"Don't ask me, they're supposed to be really stupid. Maybe Peeves let it in for a Halloween joke."

Yugi shook his head. "Peeves won't be doing anything like that for at least another month."

Yami chuckled darkly.

"Well then how did it get in?" Tristan asked.

"I don't know."

They passed different groups of people hurrying in different directions. As they jostled their way through a confused crowd of Hufflepuff sixth years Yugi suddenly grabbed Harry and Tristan by the arms. "Hermione, Tea. They don't know about the troll."

Ron turned and bit his lip. "Oh, all right." He snapped. "But Percy better not see us."

The group ducked down and joined the Hufflepuffs until they slipped down a deserted side corridor and hurried towards the girls' bathroom. They just turned the corner when they heard footsteps behind them.

"Percy!" Ron hissed and dragged Joey behind a large stone Griffon. The other boys hid in a small alcove behind a curtain.

When they peered around it though, they didn't see Percy but Snape. He crossed the corridor and disappeared from view.

"What's he doing?" Joey whispered.

Harry nodded. "Yeah. Why isn't he down in the dungeons with the rest of the teachers?"

"Search me." Tristan shrugged.

As quietly as possible they followed his fading footsteps along the next corridor.

"He's headed for the third floor," Harry said, but Joey held up his hand.

"Can you smell something?"

A foul stench filled the corridor, a mixture of old socks, raw sewage, and rotten eggs.

And then they heard it. A low grunting and scraping noise, followed by the shuffling thud of enormous feet. Tristan's face went pale and he pointed. At the end of the passage to the left something huge was moving toward them. They shrank into the shadows, which suddenly seemed much thicker, and watched it emerge into a patch of moonlight.

It was horrible. It was a full twelve feet tall, its skin a dull gray, its body like a lumpy boulder that decided to stand up and walk off a mountainside with a bald coconut perched on top for a head. It had short, stumpy legs with flat, horny feet. The smell wafting down the corridor from it was incredible. It dragged a huge wooden club behind it with arms long and thick enough to make a gorilla proud.

The troll stopped next to a doorway and peered inside before lumbering slowly into the room.

"The key's in the lock," Joey muttered. "We could lock it in."

"Good idea," Tristan said nervously.

The two of them edged toward the open door, faces pale and sweaty, before leaping towards the door and slamming the door shut. Tristan turned the key and locked it.

"Yes!"

They marched proudly back to the others, but as they reached the corner they all heard something that made their hearts stop. A high, petrified scream. And it was coming from the chamber they'd just locked the troll in.

"Oh no." Yugi muttered softly.

"It's the girl's bathroom!" Harry gasped.

"HERMIONE and TEA!"

Yugi ran toward the door, the others following quickly behind, and fumbled with the key before pulling the door open. They ran inside.

Tea was shrinking against the wall and Hermione was crouching under a sink. They're faces were pale and both looked like they were about to faint. The troll advanced a few paces, knocking sinks off the wall as it took each step.

A bright light flashed and shadows started swirling in the corners of the room.

"CONFUSE IT!" Yami yelled, pulling out Yugi's wand.

Harry grabbed a fallen tap and threw it at the wall. The troll stopped a few feet away from Tea and looked around slowly, trying to see what had made the noise. It spotted Tristan and hesitated before hefting it's club and walking towards him.

"OY! PEA-BRAIN!" yelled Ron from the other side of the bathroom. He threw a metal pipe at the creature and it bounced off its head. It didn't even seem to notice the impact, but it heard the yell and paused again, turning it's ugly face towards Ron instead.

Harry started moving around it, avoiding the shadows that had thickened and were starting to spread along the floor.

Joey made it over to Tea and Hermione. "Come on, run! Now!" He grabbed their hands, but they wouldn't move. They stared at the creature, eyes wide with terror. Tea blinked a few times and pulled out her wand, but Joey still couldn't get her to move at all.

The shouting and echoes seemed to be driving the troll berserk. It roared and started toward Yami, who was nearest. Yami smiled and taunted it with his finger, urging it to attack him.

Harry then did something that was both very brave and very stupid. He took a great running jump and managed to fasten his arms around the troll's neck from behind. The troll couldn't feel him hanging there, but even a troll will notice if you stick a long bit of wood up its nose, and Harry's want had still been in his hand when he'd jumped. It had gone straight up one of the troll's nostrils.

The troll howled with pain and flailed around, trying to find what was stabbing him. He reached back and managed to grab the back of Harry's robes, flinging him at Tristan. They both collapsed in a pile and started trying to get up.

The troll turned it's attention back to Yami, Harry's wand still up its nose.

Ron pulled out his wand, not knowing what he was going to do. He yelled the first spell that came into his head: _"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSIA!"_

The club flew suddenly out of the troll's hand and rose high into the air as the shadows finished encasing the room.

Yami smiled and all the shadows converged on the troll, covering it in darkness. The creature roared again in confusion. Suddenly the shadows vanished, leaving the troll teetering on its feet.

The club turned over and dropped with a sickening crack onto its owner's head. The troll collapsed and fell on its face with a thud that made the whole room tremble.

The light flashed again and Yugi ran over to Tristan and Harry. They got up with a groan, but it didn't look like they were damaged too badly. Yugi sighed with relief and walked over to the troll, sliding the wand out of its nose. It was covered in what looked like lumpy gray glue.

"Ugh – troll boogers."

He wiped it on the troll's trousers and handed it to Harry who nodded gratefully.

"Is it – dead?" Tea asked quietly from the corner.

Yugi shook his head. "It's just knocked out. It'll stay that way at least until tomorrow night. Yami made sure of that."

Hermione crawled out from under the sink, shaking slightly.

A sudden slamming and loud footsteps made the seven of them look up. They hadn't realized what a racket they must have been making, but of course someone downstairs must have heard the crashes and the troll's roars. A moment later Professor McGonagall burst into the room, followed closely by Snape and Professor Pegasus. Pegasus looked at the troll with distaste.

"I much prefer cartoons," he muttered quietly.

Snape bent over the troll. Professor McGonagall was looking at them. They had never seen her look so angry. Her lips were white. Hopes of winning fifty points for Gryffindor vanished quickly.

"The troll is unconscious." Snape said simply, he frowned deeply though.

Professor McGonagall nodded then turned back to the students. "What on earth were you thinking of?" she asked, fury evident in her tone. 'You're lucky you weren't killed, all of you. Why aren't you in your dormitory?"

Snape stood and gave Harry a piercing look. They all looked at the floor.

"Please, Professor McGonagall. They were looking for us."

"Miss Granger!"

Hermione had managed to get to her feet at last and was hanging onto Tea.

"I went looking for the troll because I – I thought I could deal with it on my own. I've read all about them. Tea came after me to try and stop me, but we got trapped in here by it."

Tea nodded. "Harry stuck his wand up its nose and Ron knocked it out with its own club while Yugi, Joey and Tristan distracted it. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish us off when they arrived."

They boys stared at them, completely thunderstruck. Tea and Hermione were telling an outright lie to a teacher?

"Well – in that case..." Professor McGonagall stared at them. "Miss Granger, you foolish girl. How could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?"

She hung her head. The boys were speechless. Hermione was the last person to do anything against the rules, and here she was, pretending she had, to get them out of trouble. It was as if Snape had started handing out sweets.

"Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this. I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses. The dance has been postponed until tomorrow night."

Hermione left.

"As for the rest of you." She turned to the others. "Well I still say you were lucky, but not many first-years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll and lived to tell the tale. Five points will be awarded to each of you. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go."

They hurried out of the chamber and didn't speak at all until they had climbed up two floors. It was a relief to be away from the troll's stench, quite apart from anything else.

"Thirty points?"

"Twenty-five after you take off Hermione's."

Joey clicked his tongue. "Good of her to get us out of trouble like that."

Yugi grinned and nodded.

"Mind you, we did save her." Tristan chuckled, ducking a half-hearted swing from Joey.

"She might not have needed saving if you two hadn't locked the thing in with her," Harry reminded them.

They nodded, chagrined.

"Pig-snout." Yugi told the Fat Lady.

The common room was packed and noisy. Everyone was eating the food that had been sent up. Hermione, however, stood alone by the door, waiting for them. There was a very embarrassed pause, then, none of them looking at eachother, they all said "Thanks," and hurried off to get plates.

But from that moment on they were friends. Tighter than any other group in the castle. There are some things you can't share without ending up liking each other, and knocking out a twelve-foot mountain troll is one of them.

* * *

After Professor McGonagall finished telling the Headmaster about that evening's events he dismissed them. She and Professor Pegasus walked quickly out of his office, but Professor Snape lingered.

"There's one more thing you should know Headmaster."

Dumbledore waved for him to continue.

"There was dark magic lingering about the troll. I've never sensed shadow magic quite like it." He frowned. "There's something about those students that doesn't make sense. No first-year students should be able to control magic like that."

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes. I know. There are a few students this year that warrant close watching. Very close indeed."

* * *

**He he he he. Well that was fun.**

**Next chapter will be the dance. Before now I've been following the book pretty closely, that stops now. Oh won't this be fun?! I'm quite excited.**

**By the way. Keep in mind that this is set their first year. They're 11 years old! So while I might have slight crushes sometimes I'm not doing any pairings yet. They're a little young for that kind of stuff.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I certainly enjoyed writing it!**

**I've only been getting a few reviews... about one for each hundred views! And while I appreciate all of you reading my story I would love to hear what you think! That's the only way I'm going to become a better writer. If you tell me something I've done wrong so I can fix it and not do it in the future. So please : Review! Or I'll send Yami after you!**


	7. The Dance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter or The Nightmare Before Christmas**

* * *

The whole school was buzzing about two things: the troll, and, more importantly, the dance. Because it had been postponed to Saturday night the teachers were allowing the students to wear costumes, as long as they were not dangerous or had anything living on them (something the Weasely twins were unhappy about). Everyone was trying to decide what to go as, and up in the first year Gryffindor boy's dorms it was no different.

"I'm going to go as a knight."

"I want to be a dragon! Do you think they'll let me spell my costume to breathe fire?"

"I doubt it. Plus you couldn't do that anyway! But a dragon would be cool. Then I could slay you!"

Tristan glared at Joey. "Okay... maybe not a dragon then. What about a ghost?"

"I don't think Nearly-Headless Nick would like that," said Harry.

"Well what are you going as then Harry?"

"Um... I'm not sure actually."

Yugi grinned and walked over. "What about an Elf?"

Harry nodded slowly. "That could be cool. Yeah, why not? What about you Ron?"

He pulled a maroon sweater out of his trunk and frowned. "I don't really know either."

"I've got some cool stuff to make a Samurai costume if you want."

"A Samurai? What's that?"

Tristan grinned. "They were the most kick butt warriors ever."

"Really? What did they wear?"

While Tristan and Ron talked Harry turned to Yugi.

"So what are you going as?"

Yugi's face lit up. "I'm going to be the Dark Magician."

"That's the card you beat me with!"

"Yup. It's one of my favorites."

Harry nodded. That card turned up in most of Yugi's duels, and he had a lot of cards in his deck to compliment it.

Soon enough the Dark Magician ran down the stairs, quickly followed by an Elvish warrior dressed in green, a green Samurai with a sword hanging off his hip, a knight also with a sword, and Tristan had finally decided to go as a cyborg. A lot of the details on the costumes were Hermione's spell work, but each of them were proud of their costumes and excited to show them off.

"Where are the girls? Seriously, how much time does it take to get ready?"

Just as Joey finished complaining Hermione and Tea walked down the stairs from their dorm. Tea was dressed as an angel with pink wings and Hermione was dressed as an elf with a long green dress and a small silver circlet.

"Finally. Now let's get to the dance! Everyone else has left already!"

* * *

The Great Hall was completely different from the night before. The tables were gone and leaves were falling gently from the ceiling to vanish about 10 feet from the floor. Giant Jack-o-lanterns lined the walls, and every so often bats would fly out of them to fly in formation above the floor. Orange and purple streams of fire lined the walls, interspersed with green lanterns. A student band was tuning their instruments on a stage at the front of the Hall. A few tables lined one wall and was filled with perpetually re-appearing food.

But by far the most interesting part was the costumes. The variety was staggering. As the group looked around they saw a girl that looked like she had leaves and flowers growing out of her hair and clothes, an asthmatic guy wearing a black armor and mask with a cape, and some goblins. Another girl looked like she had actual snakes in her hair and her friend looked like she was wearing a dress made of snake skin and had bright yellow eyes. They were obviously Slytherin students. A Ravenclaw second year with long blonde hair was dressed as a Harpy. Across the room another Ravenclaw second year stood near the wall, glaring at anyone that came within five feet of him. He wasn't in costume at all, but wore a tight black outfit with black boots and buckles and an odd white trenchcoat/cape that flared out behind him, looking like it was blown back by wind, but there wasn't a breeze in the Hall at all.

The group walked over to Fred and George who, to their surprise, didn't look like they were in costume either. They were wearing blue sweaters that had 'F' and 'G' knitted on the front.

"Um. You do know this is a Costume Dance, right?"

"Of course we do!"

"That's why we're dressed,"

"As each other!"

Yugi raised an eyebrow as them. The thing is that with the twins, they do that all the time. So you never know which you're talking to. Fred could be dressed as George, or he could be George pretending to be Fred dressed as George. You just never knew.

"But you look the same as you usually do!" Tea frowned.

The twins grinned and nodded. "Why mess with perfection?"

Tea opened her mouth to answer, but at that moment Professor Pegasus walked up onto the stage.

"Welcome to the first Hogwars Halloween Dance!" He spread his arms and grinned. "I'd like to personally thank Opus Inferno, our own school band, for preforming tonight and remind the students that your dancing will be graded." Confused groans filled the air and several students, mostly Slytherins, shot death glares at him. "Just kidding. I'm just kidding." He laughed. "Let's get this party started!"

Up on the stage the students did some last minute tuning and a tall boy walked up to the mic. The drummer, a girl with long blond hair, started a beat and the columns of multicolor fire erupted all along the walls of the Hall, forming pictures in the flames. The columns grew and curved to the center of the room, forming a huge sphere of flames that hung over the student's heads. They looked up in awe as images of nightmarish creatures danced across its surface. Periodically spurts of flames would branch out from the sphere and form three-dimensional monsters that would run around the room before vanishing in clouds of smoke or erupting into sparks. As the beat continued the orb started to pulse with it, growing and shrinking while the flames changed colors. The pianist started to play, joined quickly by the guitarist and bassist. After a few measures of the intro flaming magicians appeared behind them, adding an entire orchestra and brass band to the living students playing. The lead singer grabbed the mic and started singing.

"**Boys and girls of every age****  
****Wouldn't you like to see something strange?"**

The bassist joined in:

"**Come with us and you will see  
This, our town of Halloween!"**

The other band members joined in now as well.

"**This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night **

**This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright  
It's our town, everybody scream  
In this town of Halloween"**

The band took turns saying the lines, the fire responding to song, bringing it to life. The students responded with enthusiasm, joining in singing and many of them formed a mob near the stage.

The Gryffindor first-years grinned at each other and joined the dancing mob.

"Uncle Tim is so awesome!" A Ravenclaw third-year laughed and her friends nodded.

As the band finished their first song they moved into another. This one a slower and sweeter.

Yugi smiled and started to sway to the music when someone grabbed his arm and pulled him towards them.

"Lavender?!" he said in surprise. "What are you doing?"

"Dancing silly." She batted her eyelashes at him and pulled him closer.

He gulped, trying to ignore Yami laughing in his head, and took her hand, placing the other gingerly on her waist. She grinned and started dancing. He struggled with the steps, trying not to think about how _he _was supposed to be leading.

"Moving through the darkness

I cannot find the light.

Shadows wrap around me

And pull me to the ground

I can't find the fire

I just can't fight it anymore!

I'll never let you go

Because I'm never far away

And I won't let this happen

I just don't want this to end.

I can't see the sun,

Nothing burns me anymore

The only thing I feel

Is this pounding in my head

The silence of the darkness

And the loneliness of the night

I'll never let you go

Because I'm never far away

And I won't let this happen

I just don't want this to end.

I feel you beside me

And finally I see a glow

That glimmer in the darkness

Chasing away the shadows

And the demons in the night

I can only see your smile

And the hope you fill me with.

I'll never let you go

Because I'm never far away

And I won't let this happen

I just don't want this to end.

I just don't want this to end.

I just don't want this to end."

Yugi let go of Lavender as soon as possible and thanked her for the dance before walking quickly back over to his friends. Joey took one look at his face and busted out laughing.

"Did you enjoy your dance?" He asked innocently.

Yugi stuck his tongue out at him. "Lavender is a fine dancer. I'm just not fond of slow dancing."

"Oh, that's too bad." Tea sighed and turned to Tristan. "Will you dance with me then?"

Yugi turned beet red and sputtered while the group laughed their heads off. He pouted and walked over to the buffet table to get a drink of pumpkin juice.

A few students were over there, but most of them were dancing. He sighed and picked up a goblet, draining it quickly.

"Not enjoying the dance?" A quiet voice asked him.

Yugi turned to see Ryou grabbing a cookie.

"I am. I just wanted a drink."

Ryou smiled knowingly. "Right."

Yugi reached to grab a cookie and Ryou did at the same time. He brushed against Ryou's arm briefly and a sharp jolt passed through him from the Millenium Puzzle.

"_What was that Yami?"_

"_I don't know Hikari. But I think Ryou felt it too."_

Ryou looked shocked for a second and shook his arm out before a grimace of pain flitted over his face and he gripped his head with his hands. He groaned slightly and collapsed to his knees.

"Ryou! Are you okay?" Yugi grabbed his arm and tried to pull him to his feet. He shook off Yugi's hand and stood up himself, his hair looked a little spikier than before and his eyes flashed red.

"I'm fine. It's just a little stuffy in here." He grabbed a goblet of pumpkin juice and downed it in one gulp. "Much better." He grinned and turned to Yugi. "That's a very interesting pendant Yugi. Where did you get it?"

Yugi's face lit up. "My grandpa gave it to me. It's called the Millennium Puzzle. I just finished it a little while ago."

"Is that so? I guess you like puzzles then?"

"I like all games. Puzzles are a lot of fun."

"Well maybe you'd like to play a game with me sometime then?"

"Sure! Until then do you want to hang out? It seems like you were all alone over here."

"I'd like that." He smiled, but if it seemed a little forced Yugi didn't notice.

Yugi grinned and walked back over to his friends. Ryou followed.

"Hey Yuge, and Ryou!" The group was jumping around to the latest song, it was quite upbeat and everyone was jumping with their fists in the air. As the song ended they took a deep breath.

"I'm hungry." Joey and Ron exclaimed at the same time.

"You're always hungry!" Hermione laughed.

Tristan started walking with them towards the buffet table. They came back quickly with plates full of cookies and other treats. The group rolled their eyes. Yugi laughed and took a cookie from Ron's plate.

The band started another song and the group decided to go sit by the wall for a bit. After a minute the Twins walked by.

"Having fun?" George asked. At least Yugi thought it was George. He had an 'F' on his shirt anyway.

They nodded. "The pyrotechnics are pretty cool." Joey grinned.

The twins looked at each other. "We've got something in the works that'll beat the pants off of this stuff."

Harry looked up at the flaming orb which was now shooting off rockets of flame that danced around the room before jetting back into the columns or the ball itself.

"Really?"

"Yeah. We just don't have them finished yet." They laughed. "But you just wait till we do. They will blow you away!"

Yugi hoped they didn't mean literally, but knowing the twins, they might.

The dance continued until quite late. Soon students started leaving for bed, taking a last cookie or drink before heading out the door.

Yugi stretched and grinned. "I'm getting tired, what about you guys."

A few quiet groans answered him and he laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes."

They started walking towards the Great Hall doors when the lights went out suddenly, plunging them into pitch blackness. The band went silent and a few screams pierced the dark. Slowly a dim light grew, allowing them to see some vague shapes and the floor. It increased slightly in a swirling pattern, allowing brief views of other people, but they were back to being vague shadows in seconds.

The group backed up into the middle of the Hall and were quickly joined by everyone left in the hall, including the two Ravenclaw second-year students they had noticed before. Yugi looked around to make sure everyone was around him and not lost in the dark. Ron, Tea, Hermione, Joey, Harry, and Tristan. He looked around, but Ryou's white hair was nowhere to be seen. What was going on?

"Ryou?" He called out hesitantly.

He was answered by harsh laughter, seeming to come from everywhere.

"I've been waiting for you Pharaoh!"

Yugi frowned in confusion. "Pharaoh?"

"And now I shall have what is rightfully mine!"

Yugi gasped as pain ripped through him. He collapsed to the floor, followed by everyone around him. "What's going on?"

"Don't you know yet?! This is a Shadow Game!"

* * *

**Sorry it took so long for me to update... and now I'm leaving you with a cliffhanger... he he he... I'll try to update quicker this time and with a longer chapter, hopefully... but school is getting really busy, so sorry if it takes a week or two... **

**This chapter was really fun for me to write, especially the decorations. By the way... before anyone complains about the costumes I do have plans that need those costumes... but if you really have a problem with them let me know... :)**

**Yes. I used part of "This is Halloween" from Nightmare Before Christmas. No I don't own the song or the movie (sadly... it's awesome). I thought it fit really well in this.**

**By the way... does anyone have any ideas for who the lead singer or other members of the band should be... I have an idea, but I want to know if anyone has an opinion. They may or may not play a part in the next few chapters.**

**I've asked this before and I'll ask it again... Is anyone interested in knowing what wands everyone has? I've put a lot of thought into it and I'll bring it up sometime... but if you want to know it does explain a bit about some stuff so let me know... **

**Anyway.. till next chapter! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	8. Shadow Game

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter**

* * *

"_Wake up Yugi."_

"_Ugh."_

"_You have to get up!"_

"_But..."_

"_Get UP!"_

Yugi grimaced as he pulled himself off the floor. The pain was still there, but fading quickly. He opened his eyes and gasped. They weren't in the Great Hall anymore.

He looked around, trying to take everything in. He was in a huge field, dotted with flowers that poked out of the tall grass.

"Hello?" he called uncertainly. "Is anyone there?"

He heard a groan to his left and tightened his grip subconsciously on a smooth stick in his hand. I large figure started pulling itself out of the grass and rose quickly. Yugi gasped.

Standing there, with its back to him, was a soldier in blue. It had bright orange shoulder pads, a huge helmet, and a skirt looking thing in the same color. An enormous sword was slung on its back. Yugi backed away slowly, then stopped.

"Wait a second. Flame Swordsman?"

The figure turned, revealing blond hair under the helmet and a much less muscled physique under the armor than the creature on the card in Joey's deck.

"Yugi? What's going on?" It asked.

"Joey!?"

"Well yeah, what did you expect?" Joey looked down and jumped about three feet into the air. "What the crap am I wearing Yuge?"

Yugi laughed at his expression. "I think you've become the flame swordsman."

Joey looked up with a frown that quickly changed to a stifled grin as he tried not to laugh.

"What?" Yugi asked, confused.

"Do you know what you're dressed as Yuge?"

"Well no." He looked down at himself. It looked like he was wearing the same thing he had before they'd been transported here.

"Yugi. If I've become the flame swordsman, you've _become_ the dark magician."

He frowned and brought his hand up to scratch his head, but instead he bonked himself with the stick that had been in his hand. He brought it up to his face and grinned. It was the Dark Magician's staff.

"Okay. I have no idea why we're here, but this is pretty cool."

They both laughed and started hearing more groans around them. They stood back to back, Yugi holding his staff in front of him and Joey unsheathed his massive sword and held it threateningly in front of him.

"Who's there?"

The grass moved all around them and Yugi sighed in relief as their other friends appeared. They were all dressed differently though. Tea was dressed as a human version of the happy lover with a yellow dress and pink and purple wings. Hermione was in a long green dress with silver detailing and a silver crown. Yugi recognized her immediately as Mystical Elf. Ron was Hero of the East, wearing traditional Japanese samurai armor in green and was holding a katana. Harry was dressed as Celtic Guardian in tight brown shirt, tan pants, and green armor, his helmet was pointed and he held a sword. Tristan was shirtless with a metal mask covering his lower face and holding a futuristic looking gun.

They all groaned again and rubbed their heads before looking around and jumping in surprise. They turned to Yugi and Joey and everyone started laughing.

"_Yugi."_

He stopped laughing immediately. _"Yes Yami?"_

"_I'm concerned as to what is going on here. And who was speaking before we were sent here."_

"_I've been wondering that too." _He frowned.

Hermione pushed the silver tiara up off her face and turned to Yugi. "Does anyone have any idea how we ended up here? Or why we're all dressed like the characters in Yugi's card game?"

They shrugged.

"Great." She sighed.

The Millennium Puzzle flashed as Yami took over from Yugi. "I don't know why we're here, but this is a shadow game. That was the last thing the voice said before we were sent here." He frowned and started pacing.

"Well what should we do then?"

"We play the game."

* * *

"We've been walking for hours!"

Yugi and Harry rolled their eyes as Tristan exclaimed this for the fifth time. They had left the grassy clearing behind and were walking in a gentle looking forest.

"We've only been walking for twenty minutes!"

"Well it feels like hours!"

The group sighed.

"Do we even have a plan yet?"

"Find whoever brought us here and kick their butt?" Joey suggested.

Hermione sighed. "Whether this is a game or not we need to find shelter and make sure we have food."

Yugi nodded. "Survival should be our top priority at this point, but I'm surprised we haven't been attacked by anything yet."

"Attacked!?" Tea squealed.

He nodded again. "If this is anything like the games my Grandpa has in the shop we should be coming upon monsters pretty regularly."

"What kind of monsters?" Joey grinned.

"Well, judging from the way we're dressed, I'd say Duel Monsters."

"Great, that's just great. So how are we supposed to fight real Duel Monsters?"

Harry snorted and looked down pointedly at Ron's sword. "We're Duel Monsters here too. Remember?"

"Oh, right."

Yugi smiled and opened his mouth again, but was interrupted by a loud roar. Directly in front of them a figure was forced between the trees and collapsed onto the ground. They jumped and watched as a huge beast walked onto the path. Spikes lined its spine all the way down to its tail and two horns jutted out of its forehead just in front of a large plate, also spiked. It towered a good five or six feet above Joey and Tristan. A furious looking bird, also rather large, screeched and dove at its face, trying to scratch it, but had to veer away when it tried to impale it on one of it's horns.

The figure that had landed in front of them started trying to get up. Joey and Tristan quickly ran over to help, but the figure shook them off before gasping in pain and cradling his right arm. Yugi moved closer and recognized the Ravenclaw second year boy that had been near them in the Great Hall. Only now he was dressed in a different cape with an odd, dragon skull like helmet and breastplate with claw like shoulder plates.

"Hey. You were at the dance. You're from Ravenclaw right?"

The boy grunted and backed up from the monster, glaring at it. "Fat lot of good that does me. Can't even fight a stupid Megazowler."

"A what now?"

"It's a Megazowler, idiot." He glared at Joey. "A Duel Monster based off of a Triceratops dinosaur."

"Oh." Joey still looked confused.

There was an anguished cry. The dinosaur had finally manages to gouge one of the bird's legs, only now they could see that it wasn't a bird at all, but the Ravenclaw girl. She was now a Harpie Lady with purple wings and claws.

Tea ran forward to drag the girl away from the monster who turned its attention to her. Yugi cried out and in a flash of gold was running forward.

Yami pointed his scepter at the beast and stretched out his hand. "Dark Magic Attack!" A wave of dark energy blasted from his hand and washed over the dinosaur, changing its coloring from orange to blue and black before it shattered with an angry cry.

The others sighed in relief and ran over to the wounded Harpie Lady. Yami faded away, leaving Yugi back in control.

Tea was trying to stem the bleeding, but it wasn't doing much. Tristan's face turned green and he backed away a little.

Yugi frowned and moved closer to try and help. "Tea."

She looked up, a few tears running down her cheeks. "Yeah Yugi?"

"I think we can help her."

"What do you think I'm trying to do?"

"No. I mean you and Hermione. You're Happy Lover and Hermione is Mystical Elf. You both have healing abilities."

Her face lit up and she stood. "It's worth a shot I guess." Hermione nodded and took Tea's bloody hand in her own.

"Here goes nothing."

Hermione started to hum and closed her eyes, holding out the hand that wasn't clutching Tea's. She started talking in a language no one else quite understood. Tea sighed and closed her eyes too, before reaching her hand out. A stream of pink energy fell on the wounded girl, focusing on her leg. Hermione started singing louder and the beam increased in energy, gaining a green tinge around the outside. The girl sighed in relief as the wound closed itself and faded into an angry red line, then a pale line, then nothing.

Tea and Hermione opened their eyes and grinned. "It worked!"

The Ravenclaw boy snorted and muttered something under his breath.

"Would you like us to try and fix your arm too?" Tea asked.

He glowered at her, but nodded quickly.

They repeated the process and, although it took a little longer, soon he was swinging his arm around just fine.

Hermione and Tea looked a little drained, but they were grinning.

The Ravenclaw girl stood up and brushed her blond hair out of her eyes. "Thanks." She stuck her hand out to Tea and Hermione. "My name is Mai Valentine."

"I'm Hermione."

"Tea."

"Pleasure's mine." She grinned and turned to Yugi. "I saw what you did. Not bad hun."

"Um, thanks." Yugi smiled slightly, a little uncomfortable with taking credit for Yami's actions.

"Mmm hmm. By the way, that ray of sunshine over there dressed as Lord of Dragons is Seto."

"I've told you before Mai." He growled. "Call me Kaiba."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever hun."

Joey stepped forward. "So, you guys were brought here too then?"

"Obviously." Kaiba sneered.

"Well... um."

"I think what he meant is that someone brought us here for a reason."

Joey nodded. "Yeah. But we don't know why. Do you?"

Mai shook her head before Kaibe could answer. "We woke up not too far from here and the next thing we knew that dinosaur was breathing down our necks and trying to kill us."

The group frowned. "We've been trying to figure out why we're here and what we're supposed to be doing. I think it's a safe bet to say that we'll all be safer if we work together."

Everyone except for Kaiba nodded. "I don't need to work with anyone." He growled.

"Seto, from the way that Megazowler whooped your behind I'd say that we do." Mai laughed.

"Don't call me Seto!"

"Whatever hun. But we'll all fare better if we work together. Plus if we run into more monsters it will be convenient to have some distractions so it can be taken down easier." She winked at Yugi to show she didn't really mean that they were just distractions, but sometimes Kaiba would only cooperate if his ego was inflated, just a little.

"Fine. But I'm calling the shots."

"Sure thing hun."

"Wait a second!" Ron glared at Kaiba. "Who said you could be in charge?

Joey nodded. "Yeah. Yugi's the most powerful of us here, and he's the one that took the dino down."

They both received a glare from Kaiba. "First off I'm the oldest one here, the smartest one here, and the most experienced. Second, I know more styles of fighting than you can probably count, so I could kill you here and now, regardless of attack points. And third, don't cross me, or you'll regret it."

The boys gulped and nodded. Mai rolled her eyes.

Hermione stepped forward to try and release the tension. "Well what are we going to do first then?"

"Keep walking. Eventually we'll find something or someone to talk to and make sense of this whole thing."

Yugi stepped forward and spoke in a soft voice. "I think I know who might be behind this, but it doesn't really make sense."

"And who might that be?"

Yugi cowered a little under his glare. "Um. Well Ryou Bakura was with us before the lights went out, but when we all gathered in the center of the Hall he was gone."

"And you think that means he's behind this? Please. A first year couldn't come up with an illusion this big or this complex."

"I don't think it's an illusion. And something else weird happened earlier too." He didn't want to tell Kaiba about the Millennium Puzzle though. "He was acting weird and I don't think he was himself."

"Of course he wasn't. It was a costume dance! And it was late. He was probably just tired. What was he dressed as anyway?"

Yugi thought for a second. He hadn't noticed exactly what Ryou had been wearing, but he remembered the weird way his eyes had turned red and he seemed to become more fierce and wild. "A vampire I think."

"There you go then." Kaiba started walking down the trail again and the others followed.

* * *

"Sixty-two bottles of butterbeer on the wall! Sixty-two bottles of butterbeer! Take one down pass it around, sixty-one bottles of butterbeer on the wall! Sixty-one bottles of butterbeer on the wall! Sixty-two bottles of butterbeer!"

"Would you two shut up?"

"Take one down pass it around, sixty bottles of butterbeer on the wall! Sixty bottles of butterbeer on the wall!"

"I mean it."

"Sixty bottles of butterbeer! Take one down!"

"If you two don't shut up..."

"Pass it around!"

"…I swear I'll take the weapons your holding and shove them down your throats."

"…"

"That's not very nice Kaiba." Yugi frowned. Tristan and Ron's song might have been annoying, but at least they weren't complaining.

"I don't need to be nice when those two idiots have been singing the same stupid song for the past half-hour!"

They continued walking in silence when Joey, who had been scouting ahead, came running back.

"Hey guys! There's a town up ahead!"

* * *

It was a tiny town, but there was a surprising amount of people milling around. And in Joey's opinion:

"People mean food. And I'm starving!"

The others rolled their eyes, but hurried forward too. Their stomachs were growling and they were eager to talk to someone who might know what was going on.

The town's food was not what they were used to, but still pretty good. After they ate at a small outdoor cafe, luckily the locals took knuts and sickels, they decided to split up in pairs and ask people what was going on and meet again in two hours.

Yugi and Harry took the West portion of the city. Occasionally they saw the others. Once they saw Joey being chased by a dog while Kaiba laughed. They talked to a few different people, but most of them had only vague, and sometimes meaningless or confusing, information.

"They are at the castle."

"It's tonight."

"No one leaves. No one enters."

After the third time someone told them 'it's tonight' Harry moaned. "Why can't anyone just give us a straight answer?"

"Because that's not how games work Harry. It's like a puzzle. We just need to put the pieces together."

"I wish the puzzle pieces were a little more clear then."

Yugi laughed.

They met the rest of the group by a fountain in the middle of the town. No one else had much luck either.

"Everyone kept telling us to 'find the dragon', or 'the princess will explain'.

"Us too. Someone also told us that there are others here. Maybe other students?" Hermione looked nervous.

"We heard stuff about the princess too. And something about a castle. So I guess we should go look for this princess. And I hope no one else got caught up in this, but if they're here we should probably try to find them."

The others nodded at Yugi.

"Well I had a little more luck." Kaiba smiled smugly. "I got some old man to tell me that the princess is in her palace behind the mountain."

"Mountain?"

"Yep."

"How do we get there?"

Silence.

"Oh great. More walking."

* * *

After gathering as many supplies as they could carry the group headed off again. Only a half hour later they came upon a large wooden chest in the middle of the trail. Joey walked forward gleefully.

"Joey wait!"

And opened the chest. A large ribbon rose out of the chest and swayed hypnotically in front of him, then lashed out and wrapped tightly around him.

"Hey!"

Yugi ran forward and tried to pull the ribbon off of him, but as soon as he touched it the fibers started wrapping around his fingers as well.

"A little help here guys?"

Ron nodded and unsheathed his sword, lifting it nervously.

"Hey wait!"

He brought the blade down with an even slice, cutting neatly through the fabric. The ribbon fell lifelessly off Joey and Yugi.

"Thanks Ron." Yugi grinned.

"No problem. Let's just not open any more chests like that."

"Oh there's a problem all right."

Yugi turned to look at Harry. "What?"

He pointed. The ribbon was glowing. The ripped remains vanished in a bright flash and left behind a small scroll which Joey picked up.

"Looks like a map guys."

"Great, maybe it can help us get out of here!"

"Why would you want to leave? We're just starting to have fun."

They turned quickly at the voice. In front of them on the path was a figure with white hair and a cape. The figure looked up and smiled, showing fangs.

"Bakura."

* * *

**This is so much fun. Sorry to leave you at another cliff hanger, but I couldn't resist. :)**

**I hope you guys liked the chapter! Let me know if you did, or didn't. I'd love some constructive criticism! **

**Until next chapter!**


	9. Having Fun Yet?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter**

* * *

The group tightened their grip on their weapons and Yami stepped forward.

"What do you want Bakura? Why did you bring us here?"

His laughter echoed around the trees. "I simply want what has been denied me."

"And what would that be?"

"You'll find out eventually, Pharaoh."

Yami took a step back. "What did you call me?"

"Ooh. I seemed to have touched a nerve."

"Tell Me!"

"No. I don't think I will. This amuses me greatly." He smiled again. He didn't look like Ryou at all. Where Ryou was gentle and soft spoken, this being was coarse and malevolent. He looked different as well. Ryou had brown eyes and his hair, while unruly, was soft looking. Now his hair was spiked up, almost looking like bat wings, and his eyes were tinged with red. His teeth were pointed into fangs, but that might have been because he was dressed as Vampire Lord.

"Then tell us who you really are."

He chuckled lowly. "Very good Pharaoh. Ryou is no longer here. I am a thief and a stealer of souls. And I have done terrible things in my age long quest."

"Quest for what?"

"You should know. You bear one of the Millennium Items."

Yami's hand went to the Puzzle around his neck. "What does my Millennium Puzzle have to do with anything?"

"I'll show you." Bakura curled his hands in a partial circle in front of his chest. They heard a deep humming and watched. An odd haze, like a heat wave, flickered between his hands. They saw a shape of gold that wavered until it took the shape of a flat pyramid surrounded by a circle of gold with five sharp looking inverted spires hanging from it. The Eye of Horus was raised from the center of the pyramid. "It was the power of my Millennium Ring that allowed me to bring all of us here."

"And now you want my Millennium Puzzle as well?"

"Yes. And the other Millennium Items as well."

"Why do you want them?"

"You don't remember the legends do you? Whosoever wields all seven shall possess power unimaginable. And before we're done with this little game your Millennium Puzzle will be mine and I'll be one step closer to that power."

"That's not going to happen."

"You'll need to win this Shadow Game first."

"Then this is a Shadow Game?"

"Of course. And you're all players. But be sure your careful. To lose here means you lose your souls as well. And the souls of your other friends." As he spoke he started to fade into the shadows. "We will meet again Pharaoh."

"Bakura! Let us go! Return us to Hogwarts and release the others you have trapped!"

His laughter was the last thing to fade away.

"Hey! Get back here you coward and fight us!" Joey ran up to where Bakura had been, but there was nothing there. "Not cool."

"It's no use Joey. He's gone." Harry frowned.

"Well it's no use standing around here then. Let's take a look at that map."

"Kaiba! Don't be so insensitive!" Tea walked over to Yami, who stood frozen. "Are you okay?" She asked gently.

He didn't answer for a second.

"_Yami?"_

"_Yes Yugi?"_

"_Are you all right?"_

"_I... am fine. I will have to think about this later. But for now we need to focus on the game."_

"_All right. But don't think I won't ask you about it again. But for now let's work on beating Bakura."_

He turned to Tea. "I am fine." He frowned slightly and turned to Joey. The Puzzle flashed gold.

"Let's take a look at that map." Yugi tried to smile, but it was slightly strained.

Joey nodded and brought the map over to him. They unrolled it and placed it on the ground so everyone could see.

Harry pointed to a small collection of buildings near the top of the map. "It looks like that's the village we were just at. I don't see anything else that it could be. And look. There's the mountain, just south of it."

"It does look a lot like the village." Hermione agreed. "Which means that according to this the mountain is South. At least we can navigate now."

The rest of them nodded.

"And that building just past the mountain must be the palace the villagers were talking about."

"Maybe."

"But how are we going to get to it?"

Everyone just stared at the map. None of them wanted to do any more walking. But for now it seemed like that was their only option.

Kaiba was the first to stand. "We're walking." He started down the trail and the others groaned quietly as they followed. Joey grabbed the map and rolled it back up. Tristan and Ron shared a conspiratorial look.

"And no more butterbeer songs!"

They groaned.

* * *

It took them longer than they thought to reach the base of the mountain. On the way they were attacked four different times by monsters. They were all exhausted and starting to get on each others nerves. And their tempers weren't helped by the fact that once they got to the base of the mountain there was a huge expanse of smooth rock stretching as far as they could see.

Joey cracked his knuckles and walked up to it. He tried to find a handhold, but his fingers kept slipping over the stone. Finally he jumped up to try and grab a ledge, but it turned out to be nothing more than a reflection and he fell on his backside. Yugi ran up to him.

"Are you okay Joey?"

"I'm fine." He unsheathed his sword and swung it against the cliff in exasperation. The blade went straight through the wall and because he was expecting an impact Joey fell flat on his face, his head disappearing into the cliff face.

"Joey!"

He picked himself up and grinned. "Guys. You aren't going to believe this. Look!" He placed a hand on the cliff and then pushed through it, the wall was as easy to push through as water. He grinned and walked straight through it.

Yugi laughed and followed him, walking through the same spot. He looked around. They were in a straight tunnel made of a gray rock lined with streaks of blue. Spherical lanterns that gave off a soft light lined the passage. They were quickly joined by the others, Ron was rubbing his nose.

"He missed the opening." Tea grinned.

There was a short laugh and they headed down the tunnels. Kaiba led the way, again, and Yugi ended up walking next to Mai at the rear.

She looked down at him and smiled. "So how did you get mixed up in all this anyway?"

"Um. Well-"

"It has something to do with that pendant doesn't it?"

Yugi stopped for a second before having to run to catch up. "What makes you say that?"

She smirked. "Well. I noticed that none of my jewelry came here with me, and no one else is wearing something outside their monster's usual outfit. But I'm pretty sure that I've never seen the Dark Magician wearing a big gold pyramid before."

"So you play Duel Monsters then?"

"Yes, I do. But you're really bad at trying to change the subject."

"We'll have to play sometime then."

She stopped and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He sighed.

"We're going to lose the others if we stay here."

"Then talk fast. There is something going on with you and Bakura and I want to know what before not knowing gets me in trouble. He called it the 'Millennium Puzzle' right?"

"_Yugi. Just tell her. It's okay. She's right. She should know the basics of what is going on. If she's too focused on trying to figure it out she might get in trouble."_

"_All right Yami." _

Yugi sighed and started walking again, she followed. "Yeah. It's called the Millennium Puzzle. My grandpa gave it to me about eight years ago. I finished it the first day of term."

"It was that complicated?"

"Yes, it was. But that night it just started making sense, like it was fitting itself together."

"Okay. But that doesn't really explain why Bakura wants it."

He shook his head. "It's a five-thousand year old artifact from Ancient Egypt. On the box my grandpa found it in there was a message written, it said that whoever solved the puzzle would be granted a wish and power."

"Hmm. So Bakura wants it for its power?"

He shrugged. "I guess so. I really don't know that much about it."

"What about the spirit in the puzzle?"

Yugi froze, then shook his head and sighed. "He doesn't know much either."

She smirked. "Ravenclaw, remember? I'm not some ditzy blonde."

They laughed and the others turned around to look at them. She waved them off with a smile.

"For what it's worth, I'll help you find out."

"Thanks."

* * *

The tunnel brightened gradually until after one more turn they were plunged into blazing sunlight. In front of them was a tremendous castle. It looked like it was made of the same rock as the tunnel, but in the sunlight the blue almost blazed and the gray sparkled with bits of embedded crystal. The castle's towers rose above the green hills and reached to pierce the clouds. Walkways, suspended above the ground, connected the towers. The entire structure looked like a cluster of perfect crystals with strands of spider web draped between them.

The group gaped in open admiration.

"Now that is a palace."

Yugi nodded at Ron. "No kidding. Hogwarts is a castle, but this thing is just over the top."

"Well it's no use just looking at it. Come on then."

Joey stuck his tongue out at Kaiba, but started after him. The rest of the group followed.

The trail down from the mountain to the Palace was steep, but well kept. Trimmed bushes and neat beds of flowers lined the pathway. Once they reached the bottom of the mountain it widened into a proper road. They walked between neat trees and more flower beds.

"Who do you think does all the upkeep?" Hermione asked.

"Probably someone from the Palace."

"There are plants here from all over the world." She frowned. "They shouldn't be able to survive this close together. There are desert succulents and cacti right next to tropical plants that would require tons of water." They walked a little farther and she stopped and gaped. Right in front of them sea weed was sprouting straight from the dirt, swaying gently in the air as if it were still underwater.

"This is impossible!"

Yugi walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's a Shadow Game, remember? The same rules don't always apply here."

She shook her head and reached out to touch the sea weed. Yugi pulled her away from it. "Don't think about it to much. We have to keep going."

She nodded and they started walking again, but she kept looking and frowning at the plant life on the side of the road.

They finally reached the crystalline palace and stood in front of the door. They were massive sections of crystal, perfectly cut to fit in the doorway. Kaiba stepped forward and pulled on a silken cord hanging next to them. A deep, pure tone filled the air and echoed through the halls inside. The doors swung open and the group walked inside.

It was brightly lit and the sound of the bell still echoed slightly off the pale walls. Silver lined the floor and swirled on the ceiling in patterns of jewels and flowers. As they were looking around they didn't notice a small girl stepping out in front of them.

"Hello."

They jumped and looked down.

"Um, Hello." Yugi smiled.

"We've been expecting you."

"What do you mean?"

"Follow me please." She turned lightly and started walking down the hall, turning swiftly through an ornate door.

Yugi turned to the others and shrugged before following the girl through the door. They came out in another hall, even more enormous than the first. The silver decorations were swirled around jewels of blue and purple. A silver chandelier with more gems hanging from it glittered on the ceiling.

"Woah." Joey and Ron gazed around in wonder. Kaiba snorted and walked straight up to the figure seated on a silver throne at the front of the room. The figure stood, deep purple robes billowing around her, raven hair framing a pale face before cascading down her back. Deep gray eyes shined with happiness.

"Welcome. I am Queen Alianora. We have been expecting you."

"Why?"

She laughed lightly, the sound chiming around the walls and echoing as the bell had earlier. "We have been expecting our heroes for a very long time."

"We just want to get out of here."

She frowned. "Aren't you here to destroy the evil and rescue my people?"

Kaiba opened his mouth again, but Hermione steped forward.

"Your Majesty. I believe there has been a misunderstanding. We are not heroes and we were brought to your world by mistake. We just want to get back to our home."

She frowned again, then smiled. "I see."

"Yes. So if you can help us in any way it would be appreciated."

"You are unaware of your destiny and the prophecy!"

"Wait what?!"

She nodded. "Yes. You see many years ago a great power came to this land. It terrorized my people and many were slain. Finally we were able to reach a peace with the power. Every year we must send sacrifices to the castle or the power will come down upon us again and destroy us all."

"So what do you want us to do about it?"

"Kaiba! Don't be rude." Yugi frowned at him.

Alianora smiled. "It is all right. You see there is also a prophecy declaring that heroes from a distant land will come to aid us and rid our land of the Dark Power forevermore!"

"I'm still confused." Tristan frowned.

Yugi turned back to the woman. "Excuse us for a moment." He turned to the others. "Look. We're stuck in a Shadow Game. The only way out is to win. And you win by playing the game."

"What are you saying Yug?"

"I'm saying that in order to get out of here we need to help her out." He pointed over his shoulder at the Queen.

Harry nodded. "It makes sense to me."

"I'm in Yug."

"Me too."

"This is crazy, but I'll come too."

"Thanks guys." Yugi grinned and turned to Kaiba. "What about you?"

"Someone will have to keep you kids from getting killed."

"Okay then! Let's do this!"

They turned back to the woman who was smiling widely. "Well heroes? What is your answer?"

"We will help you."

She clapped her hands and servants rushed from either side of the hall, quickly filling it with a long table that was soon covered with food. More even than filled the tables at Hogwarts.

"I am very pleased to hear that. Please feast with us before you begin your journey."

Joey, Ron, and Tristan rushed at the table and started filling their plates as fast as they could. The others laughed and joined them, eating until they were full. After the meal Alianora stood and the servants rushed into the room again, removing the table and food.

"If you will follow me I will explain your quest further."

She spun around and led them through a side door and into a room with an enormous map set up on a table. They gather around it and Joey brings out the map they found.

"Now. The Castle of the Dark Power is here." She pointed to a spot right smack in the middle of the mountains. "The Castle is inaccessible by carriage, horse, or foot."

"Then how are we supposed to get there!" Tristan growled.

"We fly." Mai stated like it was obvious. Hermione nodded.

"Yes. It's the only logical option."

Alianora smiled, pleased. "You are correct. You shall fly there."

"On what? Do you have brooms?" Ron asked eagerly.

"Brooms?"

"Nevermind."

She looked at him quizzically, then shook her head. "You will be riding Dragons."

* * *

Kaiba was the only one who seemed excited at the prospect. They were taken out into a large courtyard and Queen Alianora clapped her hands. Servants open a pair of enormous doors. The first creature out was a tiny orange dragon.

"Oh! It's so cute!" Tea ran forward and wrapped her arms around it. It cooed gently.

"That is baby dragon." Alianora identified.

The next was a little bigger and light blue. It's jaw was large and it showed off a set of fangs to match. Tristan grinned as it walked up to him.

"Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress."

A dragon that appeared to be made of bone entered next. It's eyes were red and its body had no legs. It roared a greeting as it flew forward, hovering in front of Ron.

"Curse of Dragon."

A dark blue dragon walked forward on its hind legs, its flesh shimmered slightly in the sunlight. Hermione greeted it.

"Luster Dragon."

A chain clanked as a dark red dragon with a chain around it's neck and a gold headpiece stepped forward and bowed to Mai.

"As a Harpie you can fly, but Harpie's Pet Dragon will follow it's master anywhere."

Lightning crackled as a long green dragon flew out of the opening and curled itself around Harry.

"Thunder Dragon seems to have taken a liking to you."

A dragon with four wings, a sharp beak and turquoise coloring flew out and landed behind Yugi hovering protectively.

"Different Dimension Dragon."

Two roars echoed around the courtyard and it sounded like two different dragons were trying to come out at once. The smile on Kaiba's face widened considerably and he stepped forward. Joey took a step to match him as he was the only one left without a dragon. The first dragon through roared in triumph. It was pure white with metallic claws and teeth. Bright blue eyes flashed and it blasted a bolt of white lightning up at the sky. It was followed quickly by a pure black dragon with flaming red eyes who blasted a globe of red and black fire up after the lightning. Kaiba walked up to the white dragon and the black dragon stepped forward to greet Joey.

"Hmm. Blue Eyes White Dragon and Red Eyes Black Dragon seem to have bonded with the pair of you more quickly than I would have thought."

Kaiba smirked. "Blue Eyes and I go back a long ways."

"Yes." She smiled. "Much farther than you think."

Servants brought forward a few wooden chests. She opened one and brought out a gold flute which she handed to Kaiba.

"The Flute of Summoning Dragon. This will only respond properly to you Lord of Dragons. It only has one use, but blow on it and all of your dragons will return to you when you need them." He nodded and she turned to Mai, opening another chest on the way.

"I believe that you will find that this Harpie's Feather Duster might come in handy. Be cautious. It also may only be used once." Alianora handed her a large feathered brush, then walked over to Hermione, handing her a delicate looking silver chain with an elaborate pendant. It was a blue crystal capped with a pair of elaborately designed silver wings. A red gem shimmered in the center of the wings, looking like a drop of fresh blood.

"I hope you never have to use this. But it will bring one creature back from the Graveyard. It is called Monster Reborn." Hermione nodded grimly and clasps it under her bushy hair, tucking the pendant into her robes.

Out of another chest she pulled out a long sword with a gold hilt. She presented it to Harry with a smile. "To protect your friends and yourself. Legendary Sword will increase your power."

Her smile faded slightly as she turned to Yugi. "My last gift is for you." She reached into the last chest and pulled out a shining golden apple. "Only use this in the gravest of circumstances. Its power will only last for a short time before running out, and draining you of energy. But it may be the difference between victory and defeat." She handed it to him and he nodded before tucking it safely away in the folds of his cloak.

She clapped her hands again and the dragons came to attention. "You must all leave quickly. If you do not reach the Castle by midnight the Dark Power's captives will be sacrificed to feed the Darkness and with its power increased you will not be able to defeat it!"

"Well that was dramatic." Harry said as they climbed onto their dragon's backs.

Joey and Tristan were the only ones who laughed. Yugi looked down grimly. Their fellow students would die if they didn't succeed.

"_We won't fail Yugi."_

"_But what if I'm not strong enough Yami?"_

"_You are. You're stronger than you think."_

He sighed as Different Dimension Dragon rose into the air. The others followed quickly and they sped off towards the heart of the mountains.

* * *

The air was cold and thin as they flew. Some of the peaks were high enough that Yugi could almost touch them as they passed overhead, then they plunged into misty valleys and dark crevasses that were impossible to see the bottom. He shivered and pulled his purple robes tightly around him.

Their dragons had quickly formed a line according to their station. Blue Eyes and Red Eyes vied for the first position while Different Dimension Dragon and Thunder Dragon flew patiently behind them. They were followed by Curse of Dragon and Luster Dragon. Harpie's Pet Dragon, Winged Dragon, and Baby Dragon brought up the rear.

When they had started their journey Joey had kept yelling back to Ron and Tristan, who had replied in kind while they laughed. Now they were huddled on their dragon's backs, trying to keep warm and reserving their breath.

Yugi shivered again, wrapping his numb fingers around his staff and gripping it tightly.

"_We'll be fine Yugi."_

"_I know Yami. I'm just worried about Ryou."_

"_Yes. The Spirit of the Millennium Ring seems particularly vindictive. But hopefully once we win this Shadow Game we can free Ryou from his control."_

"_I hope so."_

"AHHHHHH!" Yugi turned at the sound of the shrill scream. Flocks of large black birds were gaining quickly on them. A few had already caught up to the back row and were tearing at Tea's hair and clothes. Mai was clawing at the ones nearest to her and Tristan was trying to shoot them off of Tea. Yugi turned to Harry who nodded and they pulled their dragons back to attack the flock.

Yugi blasted them with Dark Magic Attack while Harry engaged them with his sword. They were quickly joined by Joey, Kaiba, Ron, and Hermione. Soon they were engaged in an all out battle over the mountains and the deepest crevase they had yet seen. The birds were dropping from the sky, relitavely weak alone, but in their numbers they were becoming overwhelming. Joey cried out as one raked its claws over his shoulder and another tried to grab his sword. It failed, bursting into flames and fell into the deep mountains.

They kept blasting them or slicing at them, but there were just too many. In an effort to draw them away from his friends, Yugi blasted at the thickest part of them before turning his dragon. The birds started to pull away and his friends cheered before they saw why. Yugi was a far distance away before he stopped to face them again. The mass swirled around him and all they could see was a dark cloud, before there was a flash of light and a small, purple figure fell from the middle of the cloud, tumbling down towards the jagged mountain slopes.

"YUGI!"

* * *

**I'm horrible. I don't post for about a month and then I leave you with that? I'm sorry. I did make this one extra long to try and make up for it though. I'll try to post the next chapter soon.**

**Anyway... tell me what you think! :) I'm really excited about the next chapters!**


End file.
